


One Night

by Razaria0722



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lemon, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razaria0722/pseuds/Razaria0722
Summary: Natsu is confused after a night of drinking and an event with a certain blond celestial wizard. He doesn't know where their relationship lies and realizes he wants more than what it used to be. One night and one kiss changed everything. Please do leave a review and let me know your thoughts thank you. Contains adult themes reader be warned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu finds himself confused after a night of drinking with his best friend, and long time crush. He comes to terms with his feelings for certain blond wizard, but the question is does she feel the same way, or was it all just a drunken mistake. Story is mainly told from Natsu's POV.

Chapter 1 

**Natsu’s POV**

I had been avoiding her all day, I didn’t know what to say to her. It wasn’t like it wasn’t the best night of my life, but I just wasn’t any good at this stuff. I was mad at myself for how I responded, and scared at how she may or may not hate me right now. We were best friends after all right? Partners? Well at least we were, but I may have ruined everything. Although she was drunk, maybe she didn’t even remember it. If she didn’t remember it though it would suck, how can I just go back to being friends? I didn’t want to just be her friend anymore, and I knew that more than anything after last night. 

“Natsu.” 

I looked up to see my other best friend circling above my head and sighed. “Yeah?”

“Why are you all the way out here, by yourself?” he asked landing next to me and taking a seat. 

“Happy do you think Lucy could ever hate me?”

He laughed a little and smiled. “Nah she can be crazy and mean sometimes, but no I don’t think Lucy really hates anyone. She's to nice.”

I only nodded in response. 

“You seem sad Natsu, did you have a fight with her? I haven’t seen her much today either.”

“No it wasn’t a fight…” I responded remembering that night, I felt my face warm up a bit.

“ARE YOU BLUSHING?” Happy yelled in surprise. “It’s because you liiiike her!” 

I shoved him lightly and told him to shut it. He looked at me,

“So what happened then?” He asked.

So I told him, I told him about last night, and what I did to possibly make Lucy hate me.

**Flashback**

I walked into the guild that night to grab some dinner and maybe a few drinks as a celebration of completing a job and she was already there. Her blond hair was down tonight, I loved her hair when it was down. She turned as I came in like she sensed it was me, and smiled waving me over. 

“Hey Natsu.” 

Her voice was like silk, I loved it when she talked I loved just listening to her. It didn’t even matter what she was saying. She just had this effect on me, I couldn’t explain it. I always liked her, from the first day I saw her I could see just how beautiful she was. I wanted to be her friend, in her company. That’s the main reason I brought her back. Most girls I wouldn’t even look twice at but her, she was just different. 

“What are you doing here so late Lucy? You’re usually at home by now.” I responded taking a seat next to her at the bar. 

She was eating what was left of her dinner.

“Yeah but I really didn’t have any food in the house,” She glanced at me. “Thanks to someone and his cat.”

I laughed. “Sorry, I’ll help you buy some more tomorrow.” 

It all started out normal we were talking, joking, laughing. Then Cana showed up and ordered everyone a round of drinks. It was only one shot, than two and well two turned to three, then after about round five I lost count. I have a very high tolerance to alcohol, unlike Lucy.

“Natsu, I think...I think I’m drunk.” Lucy said giggling. 

“Hmm yeah no you’re not drunk Luce, you’re wasted.” I laughed. 

I watched as she stood up and stumbled, almost falling and she would have if I didn’t get up to catch her. She laughed in my arms, trying to find her footing. 

“You’re so strong Natsu,” she looked at me. “Have I ever told you how much I love being in your arms?”

I knew that made me blush I felt all the heat in my body rush to my face. 

“Uhh-mmm no...no you haven’t.”

“Well I do, I love it when you hold me, catch me, hug me.” she confessed with a grin. 

“I think Lucy needs to go to bed.” Cana said with a wink in my direction. 

“Mmmm bed, bed sounds amazing.” Lucy responded. “Natsu take me to bed please.”

I felt my breath catch in my throat. I knew that wasn’t what she meant but I couldn’t stop my mind from going to places it shouldn’t I knew I shouldn’t be thinking about my best friend like that. I didn’t want to possibly ruin what we had now.

“Come on Luce, let me get you home.” I said helping her stand and then lifting her on my back so I could give her a piggyback ride home, she was definitely in no shape to be walking. The walk back to her apartment was nice. The sky was clear and there was a small breeze which felt nice on my skin. 

“Natsu.” I heard her voice.

“Yeah?”

“You are the best best friend ever.”

“Thanks Luce, you are pretty awesome too.”

Being around her when she was like this always made me nervous, she always acted more “friendly” than usual. We got to her place soon after that comment, and I walked her in to her door. 

“Luce, I need your key to get in.” I said letting her down slowly, it seemed the alcohol has worn off a little bit as I watched her dig around in her skirts pocket for her apartment key.

Eventually she found it and handed it to me. I fumbled with it for a minute with no lights it was a little hard to find the keyhole.

“Got it.” I said in triumph as the door unlocked and I opened it. 

“Shhh Natsu people are sleeping it’s like midnight.” She reminded me as she stumbled inside. 

I walked in after her shutting her door as quietly as possible and ran to help her get to her bed. She sat down and looked up at me. God she was gorgeous. Fuck when did I start thinking like this? She patted the bed next to her and I took a seat. My heart beating a million miles a minute.

“Do you remember when we babysat Asuka?” She asked quietly.

I nodded.

“Do you remember what she asked us to do?”

“Yeah…” I responded thinking about how much I actually did want to kiss her that day, and how she rejected the thought. 

What she did next took me by surprise, I was down right frozen. Lucy turned and kissed me. Her lips were soft and warm just liked I imagined they would have been, her vanilla and strawberry scent was intoxicating. As she broke away all I could do was stare at her and her red cheeks. She waited for a response but I had nothing, I didn’t know what to do or what to say. That’s when I knew I had messed up, because the next thing I knew I was being shoved out the door by a very angry and very tearful Lucy.

**End Flashback**

“So that’s what happened.” I finished telling my story to Happy.

“You kissed her?” He said in his childish teasing tone. “Natsu and Lucy sittin in a tree.” He bagan.

“She actually kissed me.” I corrected him ignoring his teasing. “I was the idiot who sat there like Ice Princess just froze me.” I shook my head. “Gah why am I so dumb?”

“I don’t think you are dumb, it’s not like you expected it to happen. She just didn’t give you enough time to respond.” He said nonchalantly. “Maybe you should go talk to her? She’s probably just as confused as you are.” 

I looked up as he sprouted his wings and started flying away without another word. I couldn’t help but stand up at him and yell.

“When the hell did you get so smart?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu decided with a little help from Happy its time to confront Lucy about what happened the previous night. He musters up all his courage and goes to her apartment, just in time to catch her leaving with someone else.

**Natsu’s POV**

I walked to her apartment slowly, I couldn’t bring my feet to move any faster. I was nervous, and this was a new feeling for me. Nervousness...something I was not used to. I knew people thought less of me, I played dumb most of the time because, well it was just easier. I wasn’t dumb though I wasn’t unaware of my feelings or of others, I just chose to ignore it most of the time.

Romance, love, they were complicated, messy and I wasn’t ready to deal with it. Or at least that's what I thought. My body and my brain seemed to think differently. I knew I felt differently towards Lucy almost as soon as I met her. She was more to me than just a friend or a teammate. Erza she was my team mate, but Lucy she was, she was what made that fire in me burn so hot. Everything I did I wanted her to be impressed with. I fought harder so she would be safe, I would do anything to see her smile. 

When she cried or got hurt in enraged me to the point that I wanted to cremate the person or thing that made those tears fall. There was a problem though this time, I hurt Lucy, I made her cry and I couldn’t exactly burn myself to a crisp…

I finally found myself outside her apartment. The sun was almost down now and the sky was a dark pink with purple hues. It was getting slightly cold out, as the breeze picked up and blew my scarf behind me lightly. Looking up I saw her window was cracked the light on, she was probably working on her novel or taking a bubble bath.

I sighed as I started to the door, I couldn’t use my usual entrance without Happy there to help me up, so I opted for the door over climbing the wall. Making my way up the stairs and past the other apartment doors that belonged to her neighbors I felt my heart beating in my chest threatening to pop out. 

Keep it cool Natsu.

I thought to myself. 

I stood there in front of her door and was bringing my hand up to knock when suddenly it opened and there I was standing face to face with Lucy. I stared into her chocolate eyes. No word leaving my mouth. My breath hitched in my throat again. I felt sweat on my forehead. Then, some movement behind her. I saw the light behind her turn off. 

“Lucy, who…”

She turned behind her and stepped out of her apartment. The next person I saw was none other than my other team mate, and my rival, Gray. He looked right at me and smiled.

“Hey Natsu.” he said with a smirk.

“What are you doing here?” I asked him knowing the anger and jealousy was evident in my voice. 

“Just hanging out with Lucy we were discussing things, things that have nothing to do with you flamebrain.”

Lucy sighed and interrupted. 

“We were just headed to the guild to join Juvia and Erza for dinner, would you like to come with us?” she asked. 

I nodded, at least she didn’t seem angry with me. I still needed to talk to her though I needed I guess some sort of closure, and I needed to know what he was doing in her apartment this late at night. 

“Actually,” I paused. “Can Lucy and I met you there in a minute I have something I need to talk to her about and I would prefer if there wasn’t an audience.” I spoke up. 

They all looked at me surprise in their eyes. I knew I wasn’t acting right, not normal very not “Natsu”

“Please.” I finished. 

Lucy looked at Gray giving him the ok to go and I watched as he walked away. She had probably confined in him the events that took place the previous night. Maybe that’s all he was there for was to comfort her when I couldn’t. I hoped that’s all that happened at least. I always knew Gray thought Lucy was good looking and I knew he cared for her, I just hoped it wasn’t as more than a friend or maybe even a sister. 

Lucy walked back to her door and opened it stopping to let me in first. My palms were sweaty now. My heart still racing. I watched as she walked past me and flipped the light on making her way to the couch in her living room area and taking a seat. She sighed, loud. There was an awkward silence between us, I paced in front of her. 

“Listen, about.” Lucy started

I looked at her, wide eyed, I wasn’t expecting her to be the first to breach the subject. 

“About last night.” She continued. “I was super drunk.”

“That’s it?” I asked quietly. 

“Well I mean yeah, we’re friends right?” She looked away from me. “I was just vulnerable, I get weird when I drink.”

I felt all the color, the bravery drain from me right there. It was almost as if my heart just shattered right then and there. So it was a mistake? I was an accidental kiss.

“Ok.” Was all I managed to spit out. 

“I was wrong to do that Natsu, I’m sorry.” She went on. 

I swallowed hard. “It’s no big deal.” 

“Thank you for being a gentleman and not taking any further I don’t know if I would have stopped you.” she finished with a large sigh. 

“Yeah of course.” I said again. “I would never do anything to hurt you like that.”

She smiled at me again, and stood up. “Good I was so worried I ruined our friendship.” 

“You could never ruin our friendship Luce, I don’t know what I would do without you.”

She closed the distance between us and wrapped her arms around my body, hugging me.

“Me either Natsu. I would be so lost without you.” she whispered. 

I hugged back, wishing with everything in me that conversation would had gone differently. I wish she would have told me that she had feeling for me, that the kiss last night changed everything, like it had for me.

\--------------------------------------------------------

**Lucy’s POV**

I locked my door again this time with Natsu waiting for me in the hall. We were headed to the guild to meet our friends for dinner. I usually cooked but I never made it to the market today to buy groceries, my mind was elsewhere. Gray showed up at my apartment eventually looking for both me and Natsu. I guess neither of us showed our faces today. I let him in and we just ended up hanging out all day he even ordered us take out so I wouldn’t have to leave and accidentally run into Natsu.  
If there was one thing, Gray was a great listener. He let me unload all my thoughts, worries, and hopes into him and just gave the best advice he could on the situation. He really was one of the best friends I could ever ask for. 

He told me that Natsu was probably very confused because he thought of me as his best friend and never really showed a romantic interest in any girl for that matter, besides Lisanna when they were younger and even than it was more Lisanna than it was Natsu. After we talked about my problems we talked about his, and we talked a lot about Juvia.

He admitted that while yes he cared for her, and yes he was attracted to her, her persistence just annoyed him. I laughed at that.

“She is very loyal though,” I said “You wouldn’t ever have to worry about her straying.”

He kinda raised his eyebrow at that and just laughed a little.

I don’t get to spend too much alone time with Gray, either Natsu is always there or Juvia is. So it was different, but a good different.

Natsu and I walked in silence to the guild, he had never been this quiet before. He seemed almost sad to me. Did I say the wrong thing in there to him?

“Are you ok?”

He looked at me and smiled, I could tell it was forced.

“Yeah why wouldn’t I be?” He turned his head slightly.

“No reason.” I responded. “You didn’t really have much to say in there.”

“Well I think you pretty much said all that needed to be said…” his said his eyes on his feet.

We were outside now, walking along the river to the guild. 

“Hey, Luce.” He said

“Hmm?” I said not looking back trying to focus on not falling in the water.

“What was Gray really doing in your apartment?” 

I stopped. “We were talking, mostly about him and Juvia. We watched some movies, he treated me to lunch and we discussed things like past jobs we went on, how Erza freaks out over little things that we find funny...a little about you.” I confessed.  
“You guys talked about me?” He asked I heard a his voice perk up a bit.

“Mmmhmm.” 

“Was it good stuff, or..?”

I jumped off the ledge and walked over to him with a huge grin. “Of course it was good, I wouldn’t trash talk you.” 

I had to admit, what I said back in my apartment wasn’t entirely the truth. I have known for a while I was in love with him. How could I not be? He was always fighting for me, with me, saving me. Yes he was my best friend, but I wished he was more. Gray made a very good point he wasn’t very romantic like at all. I didn’t want to risk our friendship. If he wasn’t interested in me that way, what would I do if I confessed and he rejected me? It would be to much to come back from. 

“I dunno,” Natsu said. “Sometimes I just think you all think I am dumb or something.”

I laughed as I continued to walk towards the guild this time in stride with him. “I know you aren’t dumb Natsu. Naive maybe, but not dumb.” 

He shrugged. 

I shivered it was getting a little cold out, and I was wearing a short black skirt, pink tank top and thin black jacket. It wasn’t much to keep one warm. I was surprised to feel something warm being placed on my shoulders and wrapped around my neck. I looked to see Natsu’s scarf on me. I felt a blush find its way to my cheeks.

“Natsu.” I said.

“You looked cold.” He stated slowly. 

It smelt just like him, bonfires, wood, musk. Some of my favorite scents. 

“But you love this scarf.”

“Yeah but I trust you Luce, plus you look nice with it on.” He finished his sentence in almost a whisper. 

“BUT YOU BETTER GIVE IT BACK!” he caught himself, almost making him to obvious. 

Maybe Gray was wrong, maybe, just maybe Natsu wasn’t so dumb when it came to romantic notions. Maybe he liked me after all as more than just his “Friend”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Lucy decide to go on a job so Lucy can make rent this month as well as pay for the rest of her bills. The job is simple, play body guards at a wedding to protect the bride, but simple never goes over well with these two especially with feeling getting in the way. This chapter is told completely from Natsu's POV.

**Natsu’s POV**

I woke up to the sun in my face. I had been sleeping a lot lately, we hadn’t gotten any real interesting jobs so it had just been little things here and there mostly just so Lucy could keep up on her rent, and other bills. If I didn’t think it would make her feel weird I probably would have told her to just come live with me and Happy, that way she didn’t have to stress about all the little things. 

I looked around at my small home, it was a bit messy but I have been better at keeping things cleaned up just in case Lucy came over. I didn’t ever really care about it before but now I was a little embarrassed by how messy it was. I didn’t want her to think I was incapable of keeping things clean. I slipped off my hammock, and felt the cold wood floor under my bare feet. Happy was still snoring away snuggled up in a little bed Lucy bought for him on Christmas last year. He was in love with it so much that it was rare for him to sleep on my chest anymore. 

I shrugged shaking my head at him with a small smile. Even though they constantly made fun of each other I could tell they loved one another. Lucy treated Happy just like he was her own. Always thinking of him when she went grocery shopping buying him small treats and fish. Come to think of it, she always bought all his favorite things as well. Her fridge was always stocked full of meats and goodies just for him. She never ate much. 

I started picking up articles of clothing off the floor thinking to myself it was about time I washed my clothes. Another thing I did more often now, wash my clothing and myself. I didn’t want her to think I smelt bad either. The thought of her thinking anything bad of me, well it was just not ok. As I was walking around cleaning up as I went I woke up Happy.

“Natsu not so looooud.” He whined. “Why are you cleaning up now?” He opened his eyes glaring in my direction.

“Because it’s dirty in here.” 

“Why does that matter, I like dirty, it’s homey.” He said smacking his lips as he talked still half asleep.

“I don’t know I just decided I didn’t like everything so cluttered and messy.”

“No you decided that Lucy doesn’t like it.” He yawned and jumped out of his bed. “I’m going to Lucy’s, she’s quieter than you.”

And with that he flew out the open window. 

“Sorry Buddy.” I said to no one. 

I collapsed on the couch and looked at all the magazines sitting on the coffee table, I noticed everyone was opened to an article about Lucy. Pictures of us together well pictures of our team together mostly. She was smiling in every single one. She was beautiful in every single one. 

“Ugh why am I so….” I started to close the magazines and sighed. “Weird.” 

I decided it was time to go to the guild I needed a distraction from my thoughts. I needed something to do, a distraction of sorts. Hopefully I can find a job.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked through the double doors of the guild, quickly taking I look around I noticed all my friends and smiled. I loved being here, I loved being with my friends, no with my family. Gray and Erza were at a table arguing over something and I saw that Lucy was sitting reading a book next to them all her focus on the newest novel she picked up. 

“Hey Natsu, how are you this morning?” Mira asked me walking past me on her way to deliver someone's food. 

I watched as she set down a plate full of what looked like fried rice and chicken in front of Levy who was sitting with the rest of Shadow Gear, and Gajeel. That man was very protective of the small blue haired girl. They were obviously into each other but neither had found the courage to admit it, but who am I to talk?

“I’m ready for a job.” I responded. “But I figured I needed my team for that.” I beamed at her flashing my teeth as I smiled. 

I wasn’t exactly what you would call happy at the moment, but the less they knew the less issues we would have. I really didn’t want a cheer up Natsu party thrown in my honor. At that moment I noticed her eyes on me, just lingering there. 

“Hey guys!” I called out and ran over to my best friends. 

“Hey Flamebrain whats up.” Gray said an automatic response.

“Nothing Ice Princess, just wanted to get out there and do some work. I’m bored just sitting around all day.” I admitted. 

“Id say let's go, but Lucy convinced me to go on a job with Juvia already.” Gray said almost unsure of himself. “I’m just waiting for her to meet me back here so we can go.” 

“Oh, ok well what about you guys?” I asked looking to Erza, Wendy and Lucy. 

“I am already on my own personal mission.” Erza said matter-o-factly. “I have just been informed of a job Wendy is going on a few towns over and there is a rumor that a very rare and exquisite set of armor is the reward, she has asked me to accompany her.”

I rolled my eyes Erza and her clothing obsession was too much. “Uh-huh…”

I looked at Lucy who still had her nose in a book.

“Go find a job Natsu, I’m not busy.” She said without looking at me. “Just please nothing to...hard, or...messy.” 

I smiled this time for real, I got to go on a job with Lucy. Just Lucy, well except Happy of course. 

“Ok, you take all the fun outta it though.” I said to her.

I went to the job board and scanned for something that would be easy. I knew Lucy prefered not to fight if she could help it. I picked one that sounded like it could almost be a mini vacation to her. All we had to do was make sure a wedding went off without any “interruption” the client was an older man and his daughter was marrying. I guess he was powerful and owned the town we were going to have to travel to. Many men coveted his daughter and a few have threatened the wedding to make sure she didn’t marry. 

“Hey Luce, found one, may be right up your alley.” I said walking back to her.

Erza and Wendy had already disappeared I figured they had left for their own job. I sat down next to Lucy and handed her the flier. She looked it over and smiled. 

“Sounds easy enough and we get to dress up.” She said with excitement. “I have this new dress I have been waiting to wear but haven’t had anything really formal to attend, it will be so perfect for this.”

“I bet you will look great in it.” I complimented her watching as her face turned bright red. 

“T-thanks” She responded and then perked up real quick. “Oh by the way your love sick cat went with Wendy and Erza, saying something about how he had to protect Carla.”

“Well, whatever.” I said, I felt even more excited. “Just us then.” 

“Yeah,” She stopped. “I guess so.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at the train with disdain. The town was about a 4 hour walk, knowing Lucy would not enjoy that I paid for two tickets. Feeling around in my pocket, I pulled out a little project Wendy had been working on for me. I pulled out a small silver ring, it was just a band, but she said it would help with the whole motion sickness thing. I guess she imbued it with some of her magic. It wouldn’t last all day but it should at least get me through short rides. 

“What's that?” Lucy asked looking at the ring I help in my hand.

“A magic ring.” I told her. “Wendy gave it to me, it’s supposed to make riding in vehicles a hell of a lot easier.”

“Well that was sweet of her.” Lucy said with a smile. “I think she may have a slight crush on you.” She laughed. 

“No way, she just likes to help people.”

“Yeah you are probably right.” She said digging into her purse. 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Looking for my jewel so I can pay for a ticket.”

I handed her a ticket. “I got it don’t worry.” 

Her eyes widened. “Why are you being so nice lately Natsu, it’s like you suddenly grew up a little and decided being a gentleman was the way to go, what's next you going to ask someone out on an actual date with chocolates and roses?”

I thought about that for a minute. 

“I've always been nice you.” paused. “And why would you like that kinda thing? I mean dating and chocolates and stuff?”

“I think any girl would to be honest, as long as it came from the right guy.” She answered truthfully and began walking towards the train. “Anyways come on before it takes off without us.” 

I slipped the ring on and ran to catch up with her, taking her luggage off her back and adding it to my own. She balked at me. “Now you're taking my bags?” She paused than felt my forehead. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Making sure you don’t have a temperature, you are not acting like the Natsu I know and...lo…” She caught herself. “You are just acting weird!” 

She ran onto the train and into our designated room after that. I knew in my heart she had to feel something for me, no matter what she had said that night. She too had been acting funny lately. She blushed a lot more when I was around. She jumped a little each time I touched her, and I’ll admit I had been being a bit more “touchy” lately. Testing how far I could go without it being inappropriate.

I put our luggage in the overhead compartment and shut it then took a seat across from her. She sat there staring out the window. She was wearing a pair of shorts today and a black t-shirt with our guilds symbol on the front. Her hair was up in her signature side ponytail. I was just wearing my normal pants, normal jacket, and sandals, and of course my scarf (which still smelled like her) my wardrobe didn’t change much. She looked at me and I didn’t move my face I got caught staring at her, and honestly I didn’t even care. 

“What do I have something on my face?” She asked worried. 

“Nope,” 

“Then why are you looking at me,” she blushed again. “Like that?”

“What else is there to look at?”

She shrugged, “The train station?” She asked as we began to move. “Are you sure you will be ok? If you need you can come lay in my lap I know it helps.”

As much as I liked that idea, no loved it. I shook my head. I needed to get over this, I needed to prove that a damn train or any vehicle for that matter could reduce me to a useless whimpering baby. What would happen if someone attacked the train and I couldn’t protect her? 

“I wanna try this out, see if it actually works.” 

“Ok, my offer stands though.” She smiled her cheeks still pink, a color rivaling my hair. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train ride took a little more than an hour, which was less time than I was expecting. The ring did its job for the most part, my stomach was slightly uneasy but nothing I couldn’t handle I was gonna have to tell Wendy the good news. We stepped of the train into the small town of Eldenwood. It was a tiny village surrounded by a forest and I had to admit it was a sight to behold. I always liked woods, and forests they just made me feel at home. Lucy’s eyes were wide in amazement.

“It’s so pretty!” She exclaimed 

She was so pretty when she was excited. I loved watching her as she spun around arms out as if feeling the pure magic that ran through this town. I smiled “Hey let's go meet the client, the flier said he would get us a room at the inn after we met with him.” 

She nodded and caught up to me. I had both her bag and my own one on each shoulder and she just smiled. “Natsu, you’re treating me like a Princess.” 

“Wait, you mean to tell me you aren’t one?” I grinned at her. 

She shoved me playfully, and I caught her smile out of the corner of my eye. Her eyes were sparkling with the last of the daylight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am having a lot of fun writing this I actually have like 3 more chapters already done, and more in the works. Please let me know your thoughts they keep me going. Constructive criticism helps us writers get better. Suggestions are always welcome as well. Thank you all for reading. I have a few original works on here as well feel free to check them out as well <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Lucy go to meet up with the client for their job and agree to the terms. They are called back to dinner that evening to meet the bride they will be guarding at the wedding, only for Natsu to come face to face with an old "Friend".

Chapter 4

**Lucy’s POV**

This feeling in my stomach, butterflies. He gave me butterflies, I remember my mother telling me about this. It was how she said my father made her feel. Natsu made me nervous, happy, excited. He always somewhat made me feel this way, whenever he protected me, or hugged me when I was sad. I had already come to terms with my feelings for him, but now I was almost sure, just maybe he loved me too or at least liked me.

We reached the clients estate is wasn’t to far from the main part of town. My lord was it a beautiful house. Not nearly as large as where I grew up...but honestly I didn’t think anyone actually needed a home that large. We were greeted by an elderly man whom I guessed was the butler. 

“I assume you two are the wizards from Fairy Tail?” He asked.

“Yup thats us,” Natsu said with his usual bravado. “Now where is this mister Tucker?” he finished. 

“Please, this way.” The man asked. “Also please call me Mr. Ellis, I am the head of the servants at Tucker Estate, and your names are? I must announce you to Mr. Tucker properly.”

“Lucy Heartfilia, and Natsu Dragneel” I answered. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ellis.”

He smiled I could tell he was very nice, much like the servants I had growing up. “Likewise Miss Heartfilia, please just a moment while I announce your arrival.”

Mr. Ellis went in through two large double doors to our left and swiftly shut them behind him. I could faintly hear him talking to another man who I guessed was Mr. Tucker. A few more moments passed and then Mr. Ellis reappeared. 

“Please this way.” He said as he opened the door to a large sitting room bowing slightly as we passed him. 

Natsu walked right into the room like he owned it, he always had such a straightforward attitude in life. It was something I admired about him. He got straight to business. 

“We’re the wizards you requested to keep your daughter safe at her wedding.” He said before Mr. Tucker even had a change to welcome us. 

“Yes, yes hello. You two arrived much sooner than I had anticipated. But Welcome. I assume you read what the job requires of you?”

“Yes, protect the girl as she gets married, many man want her, she has been threatened. Don’t let her die.” Natsu said trying to rush everything along. He always hated sitting through these things. 

“Very good.” Mr Tucker said. “I have requested a room for you at the Inn in town. It is only one room. I hope that is ok, all the others have already been booked by some of our Wedding guests.”

I looked to Natsu my face beet red

“That's fine,” he responded. “I have no problems sleeping on the floor Luce.” 

I coughed nervously. “Yeah no that’s ok.” 

“Very good. Just let them know you are my guests at the front desk everything has already been arranged. Also I expect you both to join me for Dinner this evening. I would like you to meet my daughter before the ceremony tomorrow.”

“Yes sir.” I said to Mr Tucker.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Natsu’s POV**

We got into our room and I was amazed at how small it was, I was expecting bigger since a rich man was the one paying for it. Guess I shouldn’t expect to much from such a small village though. It had a double bed smack dab in the middle there was a small balcony leading to overlook the river that ran through Eldenwood. We had a small bathroom with a standing shower, which I knew made Lucy a bit upset, that girl loved her baths. I watched as Lucy flung herself on the bed. 

“This bed is so soft.” I heard her coo to herself. 

I set the two bags down and took a seat on the small loveseat at the end of the bed. I untied the fastening on my bag and began to dig through it. I figured if I was gonna go to a fancy dinner I should at least put a shirt on that doesn’t expose my chest. I grabbed out a long sleeved dark green button up shirt, it was actually one that I got from Lucy on one of her random shopping trips and opted for my black pants over my white ones. Boots as well, it seemed fancy enough to me. 

“Whatcha doin?”

“Changing, he’s rich I don’t want to be underdressed and embarrass you.” 

She laughed. “You care about your appearance?” 

“Well I am supposed to be a professional aren’t I?”

“I suppose,” She turned onto her stomach putting her legs in the air behind her. “But I guess that means I should change too?”

“Well I mean if you don’t want me to be sexier than you, yeah.” I stopped. “Oh wait I’m always sexier, I forgot.”

She gasped. “You have a lot of confidence dragon boy.”

“Man.” I corrected her. 

“Oooooh my bad.” Lucy said in a sarcastic tone “Dragon-Man”

I made my way into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I was sweaty from the walk to and from the estate so I decided to make a good impression I might as well shower and make myself look and smell good. At the very least for Lucy’s benefit. After showering and getting dressed I walked back out to the room to find Lucy sitting on the couch flipping through an issue of Sorcerer Weekly. She had taken the time to change and the sight of her made my jaw drop.

She pulled her hair up in a delicate but messy bun, adorning it with little crystals. The dress she was wearing was strapless colored deep purple and hugged her body like a glove. It glittered in the dim light of our room and fell just above her knees. She wore black stiletto heels that had ribbons going up her legs cutting off mid calf. To complete her outfit she had a simple gold necklace in the shape of a heart with matching stud earrings. 

“Wow.” was all I managed to get out. 

She turned and looked at me standing up and doing a slow spin. “What do you think? Is it to much?” She asked.

I shook my head no, I couldn’t speak, she literally left me speechless. 

“You clean up pretty nice yourself.” She giggled. 

It felt like we were going on a date, an actual date. Is this what she wants someone to take her out places she can wear all her dresses? 

She smiled and walked past me to the bathroom where my discarded clothing lay on the floor and returned with my scarf, the one thing I was never without or at least tried not to be without. She stood in front of me and started putting it back where it belonged. 

“There now you’re ready.”

“Thanks.” 

We were so close, my face was just inches from her. I looked at her lips, colored a soft pink and shimmering. Her perfume was fruity, maybe cherry blossom and peaches? She looked up into my eyes and we stood there just holding each others glances for what seemed like an eternity when a knock came from the door.

“Mr. Dragneel?” I heard a voice from the other side.

Frustrated I broke out of Lucy’s hold on me and walked to the door opening it to see the woman from the front desk of the Inn.

“Yeah?” I asked still slightly upset I had to come out of my trance. 

“There is a car waiting for you, to take you to dinner?” 

I smiled a small smile. I knew it wasn’t the woman’s fault. I had all weekend with Lucy, I guess I could wait. 

“We’re on our way down.” I heard Lucy call from behind me. “Thank you Ma'am.”

I stepped outside holding the door for Lucy as she shut off the lights and made her way to me. 

“You ready for this Mr Dragneel?” She asked me in a joking tone.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lucy’s POV**

We arrived at the estate again although this time it was after dark and all lit up. It was like walking into a movie. We weren’t the only ones who were invited to dinner tonight either. The entire house was full of guests, all dressed in their best. I sure was glad Natsu convinced me to dress up. 

“Good call on the fancy clothes.” I whispered to him.  
He nodded and offered me his arm. Taking note that everyone else was doing the exact same thing. I took it and smiled. 

“It’s like we’re a couple but not really.” I whispered again. I wasn’t sure why I felt the need to whisper but it just seemed right. 

“Ahh, there you two are.” Mr Tucker greeted us. “And you both look absolutely wonderful, your professionalism is top notch I was not expecting this from what I read about your guild but I must admit you have surprised me.” 

I wasn’t sure if I should be insulted or take it as a compliment so I just nodded and continued to smile. 

“Yes, Natsu and I pride ourself in our work.” 

I didn’t even have to look at him to know he rolled his eyes at my comment. 

Mr Tucker cleared his throat. “Well, this way please. Dinner will be served shortly but before that I wanted to introduce you to my beautiful daughter.”

We followed Mr. Tucker down a short hallway and through an archway into a small room where a slender girl with long orange hair was standing directing a few women to hang decorations.

“No, no,” She said. “Please June, I want everything perfect for tomorrow. It is after all my wedding day.”

“Yes Miss Tucker,” the woman I assumed was June responded. 

The girl turned when she noticed our entrance. Her beauty was mesmerizing. She had pale, almost porcelain like skin. Her eyes were a bright emerald green. Her orange hair was as bright as one of Natsu’s flames, and her body was something out of any man's fantasy. I looked at Natsu and his eyes were wide, not with desire like I almost expected but with what I could almost pin point as a fear of sorts. 

“I’d like you to meet my daughter, Rakell Tucker.” Mr Tucker paused. “These are your bodyguards for the wedding my dear, Lucy Heartfilia and.” 

She cut him off.

“Natsu Dragneel, It’s been a while.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu opens up to Lucy about his past and makes a confession that even she wasn't expecting. This is a short chapter and I apologize for that anyways hope you enjoy it.

**Natsu’s POV**

Rakell, I never knew her last name. It had been a while, a long while, before I met Lucy even, after I lost Lisanna. I blinked in surprise.

“You two know each other?” I heard Lucy and Mr. Tucker say at the same time.

I nodded. “Yeah we met a while ago. A long while ago.”

She looked older, but not like it did much to her she was still beautiful. I wouldn’t lie there was no point. It was what drew me to her all those years ago to begin with.

“How?” Mr Tucker asked.

“It was when I was on vacation Daddy.” Rakell said calmly. “Remember when I told you about the man who attacked me and stole my purse at the beach house?” 

“Yes I recall that, very vaguely but I recall it.”

“Natsu is the boy that got it back for me.” 

“Well boy thats not once but twice you will have done our family a good deed. Cheers.”

I shifted uncomfortably from where I was standing. “Yeah no problem.” 

Lucy could tell that wasn’t the entire truth and I knew it. Although she didn’t seem upset so I guess that's a relief. I knew she would want the full story when we got back to the hotel room though. Rakell looked me over and then looked at Lucy, I knew what she was thinking. Lucy was my girlfriend I saw it in her eyes. Almost detecting a hint of jealousy.

“Well shall we head to the dining room then?” Rakell asked.”I’m absolutely famished, wedding planning is hard work.”

Her father nodded and put his arm around her shoulders. “Yes my dear.” 

We followed a bit behind and I heard Lucy humming which meant she was thinking.

“So,” she started. “I sensed a little tension between you two.” 

“Uhh yeah maybe.”

“So you got her purse back from a thief?”

“Yep.”

“Hmmm.”

“What?” I asked, feeling nervous.

She really didn’t have a reason to blow up, honestly as much as I wanted it we were nothing more than friends. She couldn’t really be mad at me for stuff that happened years ago right?

“What really happened?” She stopped after her question.

“Nothing important,” I responded. 

“Natsu.” she said tapping her foot impatiently. 

“Look I’ll tell you later, now really isn’t the time right? I think they will be a little mad if we hold up dinner.” I said, “She’s famished remember?” I finished mocking Rakell's voice as best I could. 

Lucy nodded, reluctantly but she nodded. I held out my arm for her once again and she took it. I knew it was going to be a long night. Part of me felt almost obligated to tell her all the details of what went down on that beach, the other part feared the reaction I would get in return. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dinner went well, Lucy actually knew a few of the people in attendance from her childhood. Partners of her father’s she had said. A few asked how her father was, obviously they weren’t that close to her. She just smiled and said he was doing fine, not wanting to drag up any painful memories. 

We decided to walk back to our room, it wasn’t to far, the moon was full and the sky was clear. We walked in silence just enjoying the night air. We were offered drinks at dinner but Lucy declined, I on the other had drank a few glasses of what was it Chardonnay?

It tasted good enough although I wouldn’t ever choose it given the choice between that and whiskey. I’ll admit it was stronger than I was expecting and I was feeling very light and very brave. 

We reached the hotel and walked right up to our room. Lucy unlocked the door with ease, and made her way over to the bed. I watched as she slowly started to unlace the ribbons tied around her legs and finally as she pulled the heels off her dainty feet. 

She looked up at me as I leaned in the archway that seperated our room from the doorway. 

“So spill the beans.”

I stopped and thought back to our earlier conversation where I promised her the gory details of my past exploits. I just sighed. 

“Why is it so important, it was just me being young, and dumb, and reckless.” I walked over to bed and slumped down on it laying on my stomach with my feet dangling off the edge. 

“Because, honestly Natsu, now that I think about it I really don’t know that much about your past.” She said matter-o-factly. “I am genuinely curious.”

I sighed and rolled over to my back. Staring up at the white stucco ceiling I tried to figure out where to start.

“It was about a month or so after Lisanna, died, I guess.” I started. “I was beating myself up over it, blaming myself. You know if I had gone with her maybe she would still be here, maybe she wouldn’t have died....all that depressing shit.”

She just sat there listening like it was an epic story out of one her novels. 

“I decided to go off on a few jobs on my own. One of these jobs lead me to the beach town of Yansid. It was a simple job, I was to go and retrieve a book of spells for a local shop owner, it was lost on an expedition he had gone on years earlier. I got the book back piece of cake.” I smiled remembering how proud I was of my accomplishment. “As a reward he paid for me to stay at the resort there as well as what he originally planned to pay me.” I stopped.

“Sounds like a dream job.” Lucy commented. 

“It was,” I said back. “And then while sitting on the beach just relaxing I heard a girl scream. I looked up to see her, you know Rakell. She was playing tug-o-war with her purse to a big guy probably almost Elfman’s size.” 

She laughed, this wasn’t going to bad.

“I can’t even imagine what that would have looked like, Rakell is so tiny the only thing big on her are her boobs!”

I smirked and continued.

“Well me being the manly man that I am” I said making fun of Elfman. “I decided to lend her a hand.” I finished returning to my normal voice.  
“How swave of you.” Lucy said with a fake proper voice. 

“Yeah yeah well, we kinda hit it off.” I finished. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“Well..it's a bit embarrassing to be honest” I admitted.

“Oh come on Natsu you can tell me anything.”

And here it comes, the big news, something no one else in the entire guild knew. 

“We, well we had sex.” I confessed.

Her eyes grew wide in shock. She instantly stood up and walked a few feet away in utter disbelief. Fairy Tail’s unromantic, very naive, unsexual least perverted male member, was not a virgin?!?!

“Wait hold up, what?” She asked. 

I didn’t get a chance to respond.

“I mean I guess it's not like its impossible you were with Lisanna for a while, or at least that's what Gray told me.”

“Actually no, I never went there with her.” I admitted. “I was always afraid Mira would murder me. Rakell was, well I lost my virginity to her.”

I watched as her face lit up like a red christmas tree bulb. She was so embarrassed, wait isn’t that my spot right now? 

“How is it that you, Natsu Dragneel have more experience with sex than I do?” She yelled out.

I stood up and looked at her. “It’s not like its a big deal, it was like a one-night stand thing. I honestly never expected to see her again I didn’t even know her last name.”

She shook her head trying to process what I had just told her, and then I thought back to what she had said. I had more experience? Me?

“Wait so you mean to tell me you have never…?”

“NO!” 

“Like nothing?”

“No…” she sat down in an armchair. “I had never even kissed a guy...until…” she let her sentence fall.

I was her first kiss. Her actual first kiss. I knew then I had to do it, I was still feeling the wine, still feeling brave, it was now or never. I walked over to her and pulled her up. I put one arm around her waist and used my other hand to cup her face. I slowly leaned in and closed my eyes touching her lips to mine. I felt her as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me deeper into the kiss. I screwed up her first kiss, I had to fix that. I barely responded, it was not my greatest moment.

She pulled away to catch her breath and looked directly to me.

“I, uhh.” I started. “I wanted to make up for giving you the worst first kiss in the history of mankind.” I said quietly. 

“Mission accomplished.” she said breathlessly and met my lips again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Natsu’s POV**

We had moved a few feet and my back was to the double bed I fell backwards, pulling her with me. She pulled her face away from mine stopping our kissing.

“Natsu.” she said hesitant.

I just looked at her, should I stop? Should I keep pushing forward? I didn’t want to rush her, didn’t want her to do anything she may regret. 

“Is everything ok?” I asked.

I knew what I wanted, honestly I had wanted it for a long time. To the point where I was having dreams about it. 

“I...I don’t think I am ready.” She admitted.

I nodded, I wasn’t mad, I wanted to respect her. Show her I was different, not like most guys who would have probably just kept pushing until she caved and gave in.

“Ok.” I nodded. “We don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

She smiled, somewhat rolling off me and coming to a sitting position on the bed. I was glad the lights were off and the room was dark so she couldn’t see just how kissing her had effected me. I didn’t move or try to hide it however.

“I’m sorry.” She said, “I know you were probably expecting...more.”

“No it’s fine,” I admitted. “I was honestly not even expecting that. After what you said the other night, about how it was a mistake…”

She gasped. “I’m sorry about that too!” 

I laughed a bit. Is this what we were, friends that kissed sometimes? I wanted to be with her, in an actual relationship, but if I had to settle for this….then I would take it. I wouldn’t even find anyone else I would just wait for her to come to me whenever she was in “need.” I laughed at my own thoughts, Natsu the used up play thing, only good when some other guy lets her down. 

“I may have spoken to soon, I was just going off what Gray had told me.” She whispered.

That made me sit up and I looked at her one eyebrow raised. “Wait, you took advice from Gray, concerning me?”

“I did.”

I laughed out loud this time. “No offense Luce but I thought you were smarter than that.”

She looked bewildered. “He told me you never had a girlfriend, besides Lisanna,”

“Truth be told I wouldn’t even consider Lisanna that. We were never official. I mean yeah she made hints that she liked me, hell she still drops them every now and then. And yeah at one point I liked her, had a crush on her even.”

“You liked her? Meaning you don’t anymore?”

“No, well at least not like that. I said my goodbyes to her, I moved on. Yes I am happy she's back safe and sound with her family, with the guild.” I paused.

I thought to myself, _but no one matters to me like that now except for you._ instead I said this.

“Things have changed, I’m not a kid anymore.” 

It was true, I have grown up since my days with Lisanna I was older now, an adult...getting to that point in my life where I was actually ready to find the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, to have a family with. 

“What kind of stuff has changed?” She asked her voice was so quiet, if it wasn’t for my dragon slayer hearing I wouldn’t have caught it. 

I looked at her she was fishing, for something. I needed to find the right thing to say but I just couldn’t bring myself to say the words I wanted to. _I love you_

“I don’t really know Luce, just stuff is different now.” I responded. “It was a childhood crush with her, we played house for a bit that's all.” 

She nodded. “I see.” 

I saw her eyes wander to the clock. “Well it’s getting late, we need to be at that wedding in the morning we should probably catch some sleep.” 

“Ok,” 

She stood up and went to the bathroom to change and emerged with her nightgown on. I laughed a bit at the design it was almost as if she had them custom made. The gown was covered in little blue cats. She made her way to the bed and sat down turning on the small bedside lamp. 

“You have Happy Pajamas?” I snorted 

“They were on sale at the fairytale store!” she said her face twisting in embarrassment. 

“I wasn’t aware Happy was that popular.” 

“God he’s like the Fairy Tail mascot Natsu.” She shook her head. “Where have you been?”

“Obviously not shopping there.” 

“You know they have ones with fire dragons on them too.” She giggled. 

My eyes widened. “Whaaat?”

“They were all sold out though I opted for Happy.”

I laughed, whatever made the guild a buck I guess. They had to keep the lights on somehow. I didn’t even bother going to the bathroom to change, not like Lucy was watching anyways or that she hadn’t seen me naked for that fact. I slowly undressed, it was honestly a little disappointing she didn’t even try to sneak a peak, but she was to busy reading, again. She always had a book with her. I pulled out some softer pants that would be more comfortable and pulled them up over my boxers. 

Making my way over to the couch she looked up finally. “You don’t have to sleep there that thing is barely long enough for you to stretch out on properly.”

“It’s no big deal Luce it’s better than the floor.”

She blushed. “I’m trying to tell you to come sleep with me dummy.” she said quickly in a hushed voice.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I had slept next to her before, hell I stole her bed all the time. But she had never actually invited me to lay with her, to be with her like that. I slowly turned on my heel and looked at her, trying to figure out if she was serious. 

“Hey look, I am not gonna say it again.” She said her long golden hair falling into her eyes. 

I moved back towards her and climbed onto the end of the bed. I made my way to her on my hands and knees. “Are you sure? I don’t wanna wake up to you freaking out and kicking me out of bed like you usually do when you find me.” 

“The only reason I do that is because you always sneak into my bed.” She admitted. “I go to sleep by myself and wake up next to a space heater.” 

I chuckled again. “Touche” 

I moved myself over to her right side and laid down. My head just below the pillow. I saw her glance over to me and watch has my chest was rising and falling with my breath. She put her book down by the lamp and I felt as her soft hand touched me tracing the lines in my body. I felt the hair stand up on my arms as she ran her fingers over my skin. 

“Lu…” 

She cut me off by placing a finger on my lips. “I always wanted to do this, feel your body like this but I was always to afraid.” 

I closed my eyes, I couldn’t help it, I was in absolute bliss right now. A low growl escaped my throat as she went a little lower right above the the waistband of my pants, and then suddenly she stopped.

I opened my eyes to find her flipping off the light and my bliss was suddenly shattered. 

“Goodnight Natsu.” She said and laid down turning her back to me. I was frustrated beyond belief. It wasn’t fair. I had never been teased so relentlessly before. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Lucy’s POV**

 

I woke up to Natsu coming out of the bathroom towel dying his hair. He grinned at me one of his usual smiles and blinked my eyes trying to wake up completely.

“What time is it?” I asked him. 

“Uhh a little past 9?”

I gasped we were supposed to be at the Tucker estate at 10, that gave me little to no time to shower and change into my outfit.   
“Natsu why did you let me sleep in?!?” I cried.

He shrugged. “You looked tired?”

I rushed around the room looking for my bag and found it sitting on the loveseat. I pulled out my dress for the wedding and practically flew into the bathroom to get ready. 

“For a minute I thought you sprouted wings like Happy!” I heard him call from the other room. 

I just shook my head a small laugh escaping my mouth and started the shower not even bothering to close the bathroom door completely . As the warm water hit my face, I couldn’t help but remember last night, our kiss, when I was feeling his abs, his body under my hands. I felt the heat find its way to my face and was glad for once he couldn’t see. It was a good feeling knowing how much I could turn him on. A week ago thoughts like this were just fantasies of mine, I never imagined they would become real. 

But we still hadn’t discussed anything, I had no idea what Natsu and I were...and that bothered me. What was going to happen to us, would we start dating, was he going to ask me to be his girlfriend? Or were we just going to continue this way, friends, but more than friends?

 

It was true I had never had sex, never even had a boyfriend to be honest. I had had a few dates here and there but nothing was ever serious, I never “clicked” with any guy, well any guy besides Natsu. 

I had him to thank for everything in my life right now. He was the one who brought me to Fairy Tail after all. Introduced me to my new family, my new life and I don’t think I could ever be happier. 

I finished washing my hair and body and turned the water off. I stepped out grabbing the nearest towel and drying off, then dressing myself. I choose to wear a long black halter top gown today. It was simple yet elegant and embroidered with small crystals to give it a bit of a sparkle. I definitely didn’t want to outdo the bride today but at the same time I wanted to look good and maybe draw Natsu’s eyes to me. 

As sad as it may sound my clothing choices were always chosen with him in mind. I wanted to look good and possibly tempting every day just for him. Unfortunately it usually had the opposite effect and got other men to eye me instead. Although I had to admit I loved it when Natsu got in their face for hitting on me that was always a plus. 

“Yo, Luce we’re gonna be late get a move on.”

I smiled finishing up my hair and applying some simple makeup. I never did like caking my face with a bunch of cosmetics, lip gloss and eyeliner maybe some eyeshadow to add a pop of color. It was never more than that.

I stepped out of the bathroom and attached my keys to my leg hiding it under the dress just in case and my whip, even though it showed was at my waist like always tied onto a silk stash I was using as a makeshift belt. Natsu was wearing an outfit similar to the one he wore last night just the shirt was white, and he added a vest on top. 

“All ready.” I said. 

He was staring again, I seemed to catch him doing that a lot lately. 

“It’s not nice to stare.” 

“I can’t help it.” 

“Natsu when did you become such a nice guy?”

He smiled. “I've always been a nice guy Luce, how many times do I have to save your life for you to realize that?”

He closed the distance and took me by the hand. Lacing his fingers through mine. “We should probably go the driver has been waiting for us for like 10 minutes.”

I agreed and we made our way down the stairs to head to the wedding. 

 

**Natsu’s POV**

I walked in through the gate with Lucy at my side. We both examined our surroundings and took note of anyone who looked suspicious. 

“Guy to our left by the ice sculpture, he wasn’t here last night, and he is fidgety.” I heard Lucy whisper to me.

I looked him over and took note. Silver hair in a long braid, wearing a black suit with a deep red shirt underneath, no tie, sunglasses. I watched as a woman walked up to him and tried to start a casual conversation. I always hated mingling. I think I had a social disorder at least around fancy people. 

“Got it.” I leaned in close and whispered back, which was unnecessary but it gave me a chance to blow lightly on her neck which got me the reaction I was looking for as she took a deep breath and moved her shoulder in response. 

Yeah I loved her, but I was gonna mess with her the same way she did with me, this was gonna be fun. We continued to walk around until we found Mr. Tucker with who I assumed was his wife. Her daughter looked almost exactly like her given she was twenty years younger and had orange hair where her mother’s was jet black. 

“Natsu, I presume?” she asked her voice was stern, deep, and almost scary. 

“Yeah that's me.”

She somewhat stuck her nose up, this woman was nowhere near as welcoming and warm as her husband or daughter. “Well you best do your job right little boy.”

Little boy? I wanted to laugh, if only you knew…

“We will Ma’am you can count on it.” Lucy spoke up for me probably realizing the woman was already getting under my skin. 

I sighed happy the mean spirited woman was walking away now up a flight of stairs. “Please excuse my wife, she has just returned from a rather long flight and is exhausted. She just wants Rakell’s wedding to go smoothly.” 

I just nodded I mean yeah I understand being tired and how it can make you grumpy, but I guessed Mr. Tucker was usually making up excuses for his wife's behavior and poor attitude.

“Anyways Rakell is getting dressed right now, Miss. Heartfilia if you wouldn’t mind going in and checking on her her dressing chambers are right up these stairs to the right. I will show your partner to your station where you two will be during the ceremony.”

I watched as Lucy smiled and then excused herself going up the same stairs the Rakell’s mother had only a few minutes earlier. I hated that we were getting seperated like this, whenever we got seperated something bad always happens. I was hoping this time would be different. I followed Mr. Tucker and he lead me out to where the wedding ceremony would be taking place. It was outside. I looked around at all the guests, dressed in their best clothes, chatting, drinking wine and socializing. I didn’t get why everyone found these things so fun, this was such a snoozefest. I was shown to where I was supposed to stand for the next few hours and sighed. I hated boring jobs. I don’t know why Lucy liked them so much, I was itchin for a fight. 

It seemed like I was standing there forever, to the point where I was literally just playing with my own fingers out of boredom when I heard a loud crash from above. I looked up to see a broken window, and a guy who had been flung out lying on the ground. Then I saw Lucy looking out the window and suddenly she was gone. I was running back into the house when I heard her yelling from the upstairs bedroom or “Dressing Chambers” as they were called. 

“Get off me you creep!”

Someone was touching her? I felt rage boil inside me as I raced up the stairs and flung the doors open just in time to see two guys holding Lucy down, and another standing with an unconscious Rakell in his arms. 

 

“We should take this one too, the boss would probably pay double if we brought two young women.”

“Master only asked for the orange haired one,” The man holding Rakell said. 

I had enough, no one was going to take either of them anywhere. Rakell, because I was getting paid to protect her, and Lucy well because anyone who touched Lucy was a dead man in my eyes. 

I ignited my fists and charged first at the guys holding onto Lucy. The were getting way too close to her for my own comfort, so it definitely must have been worse for her. I took them out with no issues and helped Lucy to her feet, she pulled her whip out in a second and glared at the man holding Rakell.

“You never ruin a girls big day!” She yelled at the man with anger unleashing her whip and missing him as he did what I can only call a phase step.

He was there and then he just wasn’t appearing behind us in less than a second. 

“Little girls like you should not anger a wizard with far more experience.” He scolded her. 

His hood had fallen in his movement, and he was revealed to have long silver hair and extremely yellow eyes. His skin was a dark brown and he had a tribal looking tattoo on the left side of his face.

. “My Master wants this girl, she’s a key ingredient.” 

I shook my head _Ingredient?_ what kind of sick game was this guy getting at. He disappeared again and reappeared in the window.

“I’ll be seeing you.” He responded and opened a small rift in the air behind him, he fell backwards Rakell still in his arms and like that they were just gone rift and all. 

Lucy looked out the window in disbelief. 

“Rakell!?” She called out. 

I didn’t know what to think, he had to power to just teleport wherever he wanted, and then he just opened rifts on a wim? I looked over as Lucy hunched over. 

“Natsu, I don’t feel so good.” She said to me holding her stomach. 

I ran over to her and caught her before she fell over, taking us both to the ground. I don’t know why I didn’t notice it before, or for that matter smell it. As I held Lucy in my arms I was met with a metallic smell, lifting her hand from her abdomen I saw that she had been stabbed, that she was bleeding. 

“Shit, Luce.” I said sitting here with her in between my legs as she continued to bleed on my white dress shirt. 

She had passed out now, probably from sheer pain she was fighting with a huge cut in her stomach. I stood cradling hier in my arms and jumped out the same window that the mysterious man had moments before. Landing swiftly on my feet I ran as fast as I could to the nearest medical center not even bothering to stop and talk with a bewildered Mr. Tucker.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack, Erza, Gray, Juvia and Happy show up to help Natsu and Lucy retrieve Rakell and finish the the job. However Lucy is still recovering so Erza benches Natsu and Lucy for the time being. A bit of a short chapter but I think I ended it at the perfect spot. More to come soon please read and leave a comment or some kudos or make me super happy and leave both :)

**Natsu’s POV**

 

I was just sitting there, next to her bed, hoping she would wake up. I still didn’t understand how I missed it, she must have been stabbed before I even got in the room. I hated myself for failing to protect her, it just made me remember that time her future self had come to warn us and I ended up failing her then too. 

I heard her cough and looked at her face as her brown eyes opened, one thousand pounds felt like the were lifted from my shoulders. 

“Luce!” I exclaimed

“What happened where are we?” She asked as I handed her a glass of water so she could wet her throat.

“In a clinic, we are still in Eldenwood.” I explained. “You got stabbed and passed out, so I brought you here. We failed the job, Rakell is gone.”

Her eyes became wide with realization as I explained our current situation. 

“We have to go back and try to find her Natsu, we can’t just let some creepy silver haired guy run off with her!” 

“I know, I know,” I said trying to calm her down. “I already called Gray, and Erza, they both agreed to come meet us out here and help us deal with this.” I shook my head. “That guy’s magic was weird, I don’t think we could handle it on our own plus with you injured I am not about to just leave you, or worse have you come with me and fight in your condition.”

“I’m not broken Natsu, I have had worse scrapes then this.” She responded frustrated. 

“Look it will take them at least a few hours to get here, Gray hasn’t even made it back to the guild yet. Just rest.”

She sighed but nodded in agreement. “How long have I been out?” 

“About 4 hours.”

“Has Mr. Tucker said anything?” 

“He actually came to check in on you.” I responded. “He felt bad that you got injured, but also seemed angry we failed to protect Rakell.”

“Well I would like to see him fight off three big guys and a wizard and then he can complain to me.”

“He wasn’t mad at you, I was the one he screamed at.” 

“Still, it couldn’t have been helped. He made it sound like we would be guarding her against some normal guy not a powerful wizard sent to kidnap her for his Master...”

She looked me over, I had yet to change and was still sitting in my blood soaked shirt and pants from when I was carrying her.

“Go back to the room and change, take a shower. I am sure I’ll be fine for an hour or so.” She smiled a half smile.

“Ok…” I said reluctantly. I didn’t want to leave her side, but I also knew sitting in a bloody shirt was probably not for the best either. 

I stood to leave. 

 

“Thank you Natsu, for saving me, again.”

“Of course Luce, that’s what I’m here for.” I grinned just happy she was up and talking again. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made my way back to the hotel and took a shower in record time I didn’t want to waste any time I felt the need to be beside Lucy when she was in such a vulnerable state. Yes she had her spirits and I knew Loke would lay down his life for her if it came down to it, but I also knew he wasn’t always around there had been a few times where she needed him and failed to show up. 

I couldn’t help but think about what the man had said about Rakell being an ingredient...it was twisted to call another person that. Ingredients were used for recipes...it was like someone wanted to eat her…

I knew I had a past with Rakell, well kind of if a one night stand was considered a past. Although I failed to mention that Rakell was interested in more than one night. She actually sent me a few letters knowing I’d get them if she sent them directly to the guild. She wanted to be my girlfriend, but I never responded to her, never gave her another moment of my time. Which yeah was messed up, I honestly felt guilty for a really long time after. Honestly I just forgot about her and then a year or so later I met Lucy…

But it wasn’t like she did to bad, I mean she was just about to get married right? Probably for the best, I don’t know if I could have dated her anyhow with her family background and all. I would have made for a shitty husband in her life. Anyways with all that aside, I didn’t hate her and I definitely did not want her to be eaten or whatever for some sick dudes pleasures. I owed her that much at least. 

I turned off the shower and got dressed, going back to my everyday clothes. How I missed my sandals, boots and other closed shoes always made me feel like my feet were trapped. I sighed and looked at my scarf, it too was stained with Lucy’s blood, I definitely needed to get it washed now. I decided to fold it neatly and leave it behind just this once until I could get it home and cleaned. I felt so weird without it I had to admit. I would have to get used to it eventually, I wanted to pass it down to my kid, when I did end up having some. I looked at myself one more time in the mirror, tracing the scar on my neck that was usually hidden from view and shut the light in the hotel room off before locking the door and making my way back to Lucy.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn’t to much longer before Erza and Gray showed up and it seemed Happy and Juvia had tagged along as well. 

“Oh Lusheee!” Happy cried as he flew over to her burying his head in her chest. “When Erza told me you were in the hospital I was so worried!” 

I had to admit it was cute how much Happy loved Lucy even if he was constantly giving her crap I knew it was just his personality. If anything ever happened I am pretty sure Happy would have been just as devastated by it as I would be. She hugged him and smiled. 

“It’s ok Happy, Natsu made sure I was taken care of.” She cooed “I could never leave you.” 

I looked over to my other team mates. “So, we have a job to finish.” I said to them and explained everything that had taken place prior to their arrival in detail. 

“So the man you said was using telaportaion magic?” Erza asked in a very serious tone. “And he opened what you called a rift?”

I nodded. “Yeah took Rakell and fell backwards then poof he was gone no trace of him.”

“How are we supposed to find him then?” Gray questioned. 

I shrugged, I was at a loss on that one too. I couldn’t just track his scent like I normally would since there was no scent to follow. 

“Our best bet would be to canvas the town and ask the villagers.” Erza spoke up. 

Gray nodded agreeing to her plan. “Ok Juvia, you and I will take the North and the West.”

Juvia’s face lit up with happiness. “Yes my love!”

I just laughed in my head at it. Gray seemed to be warming up to her, which was good. He was my rival yeah but he was also like my brother. We grew up with one another and honestly I wouldn’t mind seeing him less sulky every once in a while. Plus I knew he had a slight crush on Lucy he admitted he found her attractive one night when we were both drinking a little to much. If he was tied down to Juvia that meant he would have no reason to be looking at _my Lucy_. Oh shit did I literally just lay a claim on her? God I can be a creep sometimes.

“That leaves the South and the East.” Happy chimed in finally letting Lucy go.

“Ok let's do this.” I said with a smile. 

“No.” Erza said firmly. “Lucy has not fully recovered yet. I will go with Happy you two stay here.”

“Are you seriously benching me?!” I asked standing up a little peeved.

“It’s not like it will be anything exciting Natsu.” Gray commented. “We aren’t planning an attack just information gathering. You would probably be bored anyways.”

I sighed a little over exaggerated but agreed to stay put. “I guess.”

“Plus Natsu what if someone attacks Lucy again she will need her big stong boooooyfriend to protect her!” Happy interjected. 

I looked to Lucy who was now blushing. “Who said anything about a boyfriend Cat?!” 

Her comment kinda made my stomach turn a little. I knew we hadn’t made anything official yet. I knew I wasn’t technically her boyfriend but it still hurt. For now we were just friends, friends that made out…I shook it off, I would change that soon. I hope. I watched as my friends left almost as soon as they showed up and I was left alone with Lucy again.

I looked over at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked leaning back in the chair I was in and putting my feet up on her bed careful not to kick her in the process.

“I’m just worried...:” She stated. “I’m worried about Rakell.”

I was not shocked about this. Even though Lucy barely knew her, even though she knew it was someone I had been previously involved with, she was worried. Her compassion was one of the reasons I felt so strongly towards her. She had the biggest heart I have ever come across. She didn’t care about anything else but this girls safety. 

“She will be ok, just wait. We will find her and bring her back to her family and then she will get married and have babies with her husband, and grow old.” I told her trying to reassure her. “And you guys will magically become friends, because you become friends with everyone.”

She giggled. “I just don’t see the point in holding a grudge, life is to short for that nonsense.”

I will admit I liked that Lucy wasn’t jealous, I mean she really didn’t need to be I guess. But honestly I think I would have liked it just as much if she was. It would mean that she cared enough about me that me being with someone else bothered her.

“So,” I paused. “Were you even a little jealous after I told you?”

She looked at me and it was silent, as if she was trying to find an answer that would fit my question. 

“To be honest, yeah a little.” She confessed. “But it's not my place to be jealous of other girls around you, with you, or whatever.”

“Yeah I guess so.”

“I mean it happened before we even met…” she trailed off.

I knew she had a point, still it wouldn’t have bothered me if she did show some sort of jealousy…

“Honestly I think what bothers me more is that you never told me anything about this before and we have known each other for what seems like forever.”

“Well you never asked.” 

“I am also surprised that Lisanna wasn’t your first to be honest.” she blushed.

“I already explained to you it was never that serious with her. She was my first kiss, but thats all we ever did and it was more like we were experimenting more than anything else.” I closed my eyes. “To be honest, I think I hurt Lisanna a month or so ago.”

Lucy looked at me in awe for a minute. “How so?”

“Well we were hanging out, you were having a sleepover with Levy, Erza and Wendy. I didn’t want to bother you so I went to the guild to see what everyone else was up to. I ended up having dinner with her.” I took a deep breath. “I think she maybe thought it was a date…”

“Oh my god, poor Lisanna.” Lucy said sadly. 

“Yup…” I once again felt a wave of guilt rush over me. 

“She convinced me to try the new bistro in town with her, I thought it was just you know as friends…we ate we talked we laughed just like old times ya know? I mean we used to hang out all the time, but…”

“Now you always hang out with me…” Lucy said, I could tell she felt slightly guilty.

“Hey it’s not like you did anything wrong Luce, Lisanna and I we just grew apart..I mean yeah it was because I thought she was dead but honestly even if that hadn’t happened I still would have met you, I still would have chosen you.” 

I blinked realizing my words.

“What do you mean chosen me?”

The blush was very evident on her face.

“God I’m sick of this.” I stated, standing up a bit frustrated. I looked at her and got on my knees right in front of her bed I took her hands in mine. 

“I want you Lucy, I don’t know how else to get that point across to you.” I looked down at our hands intertwined. 

I saw water drops begin to fall hitting our skin. I smelt the salt, fuck I made her cry. Looking up I saw her smiling though. She wasn’t sad at my confession, and everything in me told me I needed to go on. I had to let her know how important she was to me. 

“You are literally the girl of my dreams. I don’t think I could live without you to be honest. Everything I do is for you, I would die if that is what it took to make you happy.” 

I took a deep breath. 

“I love you Lucy Heartfilia, and I want you to be mine.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds their next lead on the job, while Lucy recovers enough to get out of the hospital. After a night of talking and learning more about Natsu's childhood growing up in the guild Lucy finally finds the courage to ask the one thing that has been bugging her. We're they official yet or still just friends with screwed up feelings for each other? Please leave me love in the form of kudos and comments <3 Let me know your thoughts!

**Natsu’s POV**

Her eyes widened, they were huge. I couldn’t believe I finally said it, I told her the truth. My heart was beating so fast and loud I swear you could hear it in the next room. Sitting there in her hospital bed she just stared at me. 

“You, what?” She whispered. 

“I said,” I started but she cut me off.

“Please tell me I am not asleep right now.” 

I pinched her arm.

“Ouch!” She exclaimed. 

“No not asleep.” I responded with a grin.

She smiled slightly, “You didn’t have to pinch me you know, I am still recovering from a stab wound.” 

She was so cute, blushing, smiling, her eyes were radiant. I couldn’t believe I found her, made friends with someone as beautiful as her and that I was now confessing my feelings for her. My heart sunk for a minute. She had yet to say much, I was starting to worry she didn’t feel the same at all. I felt the rush of nervousness come up and slap me in the face like a ton of bricks. I just looked at her, she was thinking, processing what had just been said to her. It was ok I told myself, even if she didn’t return my feelings at least she knows now, at least I finally told her. 

“I love you too Natsu.” She finally said her eyes lowered not meeting mine. 

I lifted her chin with my finger and brought her eyes up so I could scan them, looking for happiness but what I saw was unexpected. I saw doubt, possibly fear.

“Why do you look scared.”

“Love is a scary thing.” She admitted. 

“But it doesn’t have to be.” 

“I remember my parents and how in love they were. My father was always happy always, then she died...and he changed. His love for my mother made him grow bitter without her.”

“But you’re not going to die Luce, not as long as I'm here.” 

“Honestly Natsu as sweet as that is, you can’t always prevent these things from happening. What if we end up getting married, I don’t know I get pregnant, what if I die giving birth or maybe I get sick later down the line like my mom did?” 

I sighed, and shook my head not even wanting to think about her dying on me.

“It won’t happen.” 

“What if it does?” Her eyes became serious.

“Then I’ll mourn your loss, but I’d live my life as best I could, especially if we had a kid, I would have to....I wouldn’t leave my own kid like I was left…” 

“Well at least I know you will be a good dad.” Lucy smiled all talk of death aside and she perked up.

“I just told you I loved you and you’re already planning having my kids?” I laughed. “Moving a little fast aren’t we?” 

She laughed and hit me on the arm. “It was just a what if scenario, believe me I am probably nowhere near ready for that!” she exclaimed.

She fell asleep not long after that and I decided that I was gonna go for a bite to eat. I needed to put something in my stomach. I left the room shutting the door behind me, quietly as possible trying not to wake her. Walking outside I felt the cold, crisp air of nightfall and wondered where my teammates possibly were my question was answered when I felt the weight of Happy land on my back, and knew the others weren’t far behind. Turning I saw Erza’s crimson hair, she was easy to see coming from a mile away Gray and Juvia were right behind her. 

“Natsu, aren’t you supposed to be watching Lucy?” Juvia asked, shaking her head as if I had done something wrong.

“She’s sleeping, I’m hungry.” I responded with a slight look of annoyance at her tone with me.

“I think we all need to grab some food, where is the closest place to eat around here?” Gray asked as I heard his stomach growl. 

I scanned the village. It just occurred to me I didn’t know, we had just ordered room service from the inn or ate at the estate. I sniffed the air trying to find a direction anything that smelled of food was coming from and opted for heading North towards what I could only guess was a noodle shop.

“This way,” I said waving my hand. 

When we got to where the smell was the most strong, I smiled at how accurate my sense of smell was, it was a ramen stand. I took a seat at one of the barstools and everyone else followed me.

“So what did you guys find out, anything worth our time?” I asked looking over the menu.

Erza nodded at me. “Actually we may have found out all we need to know.”

I ordered my food and allowed the others to do so as well, Happy of course wanted nothing but instead pulled a fish out of his pack and began chowing down on it right there on the ground next to me. I raised an eyebrow. 

:”That was easy,”

“Well no not really but, we weren’t about to let someone get away with not only hurting Lucy but kidnapping some poor girl in the process.” Gray spoke up. 

“Ok so what did you find?” 

“We asked the locals and found out that about an hour from here up in the mountains there have been strange lights for about a month now. They said that there is a cave up there but no one in their right mind ventures out there since everyone who has hasn’t returned.” Erza answered me. 

I laughed a bit. “Then where do the stories come from?” 

Erza just rolled her eyes. “Well of course it’s all exaggerated Natsu.”

I nodded. “Ok weird cave lights got it.” 

“We decided that we should investigate it.” Juvia chipped in. “It’s our best lead so far.” 

We finished our food and to my surprise Erza offered to pay for it. We made our wat back to the the inn Erza and Juvia (much to Juvia’s displeasure) got a room to share, Gray got a single and I just sighed. 

“I’m gonna go check on Lucy and then I will be back.” I told them as they were all handed keys to their respective rooms. 

“Ok be careful Natsu, those people are still out there they might come back for revenge since you took out some of their guys.” Gray said turning to look at me with concern in his eyes. 

As much as we butt heads, I will admit besides Happy and Lucy, Gray was my best friend. I would always consider him my brother.

“You underestimate me,” I said with my normal smug look. 

“Yeah whatever you pyro.” he shot back before disappearing up the stairs. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Lucy’s POV**

I opened my eyes to a dark room, the silver of the moonlight on the white tile floor. Looking around I noticed Natsu had left, probably went to change and possibly eat. I found a tray of food sitting to the small table to my right. I must have slept right through dinner. I was feeling better, much better in fact. I sat up and stretched my arms above my head. I wanted to go back to the inn now, I was tired of being cooped up in a hospital bed, they were so uncomfortable. 

I looked over as I heard the door creak open and saw as Natsu peeked his head in, his pink hair noticeable even in the darkness. 

“Luce?” I heard him whisper. 

“I’m awake, it’s ok.” I responded. 

He fully opened the door than and walked over to me. “Sorry I was hungry and the others were as well. You looked so peaceful so I didn’t want to wake you.”

I waved him off. “It’s ok, can you ask the nurse if I can leave please I really am feeling better I want to go back to the inn, this bed is horrible.” I said in a tired voice. 

He nodded and made his way to the other room, I saw him conversing with the nurse. He was leaning over the front desk and asking her a string of questions. She nodded a few times he smiled then handed him a clipboard. He walked back into the room and flipped the light on.

“She said she advises to stay but since you are legally an adult you can sign yourself out against the doctors orders and come home with me.” He grinned. 

I gave a sigh of relief. “Good.” 

He handed me the forms and I signed and initialed where I was supposed to. Natsu left to go grab me a change of clothes, and the nurse came in to change my bandages one last time before I left.

“Now be sure to change these daily until you are fully healed, you will have to get the stitches out in a few weeks time but I am sure you have medical care within your guild so feel free to have the resident doctor there take over your care.” She said, she was very nice, her voice had a motherly tone to it.

“Yes ma’am.” I said. 

Natsu came back in and handed me a green and white striped tank top and a pair of blue jeans. He put a pair of black flip flops on the ground for me.

“I’ll wait for you out there.” He responded and left the room.

“You have a very lovely boyfriend.” The nurse said.

I almost corrected her, almost. “Yeah I do.” I said with a smile and got up to get changed. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

We walked back to the inn after that and I was hungry but at the same time I just wanted to get back to our room and relax, possible cuddle a little. I also needed to figure out if Natsu and I were in fact boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean we confessed, yes, but we never officially stated we were dating. 

Dating, that’s weird when I thought about it. Most people date to get to know one another, Natsu and I were way past that point. I wondered if he would actually bother taking me on nice dates. I looked up at the moon shining brightly in the sky it was full and glowing a brilliant white. All the stars glittering next to it. I loved being out of the city, don’t get me wrong I love living in Magnolia but out here the sky was so pretty and clear at night it took my breath away.

We walked along the river and I listened as the crickets chipped and the frogs ribbited. It was so quiet and peaceful here it reminded me of my own home. 

“Natsu.” I said stopping and looking at him. 

He had changed his clothes when he went to grab mine, probably because he had been sitting in them since yesterday. He was in a black t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. I noticed his scarf was missing. 

“Where is your scarf?” I asked. 

“Oh it’s...a little bloody.” He admitted. “I was wearing it when I was holding you and bringing you to the clinic to get fixed up.”

I felt a little guilty now, he loved that thing and I had made it so he couldn’t wear it. 

“I’m so sorry.” I said. 

 

He laughed. “I’m honestly surprised you didn’t notice before, it’s alright though....Juvia and Erza said they would clean it for me since I am kinda hopeless at getting stains out.” he paused. “Is that really why you stopped us from walking back though?”

I shook my head and laughed. “No, although seeing you in such normal clothes is a bit odd.” 

He opened his arms and looked at his outfit. “It’s not that bad is it? I mean it’s not much different I just went without a coat...it was to warm for one.” 

I honestly didn’t mind it the clothing fit his body very nicely. Plus blue always looked good on him and it was my favorite color after all. I walked over to where he was still standing looking over his outfit trying to figure out if there was something wrong with what he had on. 

“You look good.” I said. “To be honest, you look really good.” I finished quietly still not completely confident with him. 

“I know.” He responded smugly and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into him. 

We stayed like that for a bit and I felt as he put his hand on the back of my head running his fingers through my hair. I honestly never expected this kind of affection from Natsu, it was entirely surprising. But then again I also never expected to find out that Natsu was sexually active either. The world continues to amaze me. I pushed away from him and looked up. 

“So I know probably not the best timing, but how many girlfriends have you had?” 

He shook his head in confusion. “None,” 

“You never dated anyone?” I asked. “I mean you admitted to sleeping with Rakell, I know you and Lisanna had a thing.”

“Rakell was just a one nighter.” He said a little sheepishly. “And I already told you Lisanna was a childhood thing we were never actually official.” He stated using his fingers in air quotation marks to emphasize the word official. 

“So no girlfriend.” I said. “Ever?”

He shook his head no in response. I wanted to know more, no I felt like I needed to know more, I wanted everything out in the open before I asked the ultimate question if he wanted to make “us” official. 

“Ok, so was Lisanna you’re first kiss?” I asked him and he looked down with what I could only say was a blush.

“No.” He admitted. 

Lisanna wasn’t even his first kiss? What the hell Natsu how many girls have you been with? I wasn’t mad, I was honestly very curious.

“Who?” 

“Promise not to say anything?” He pleaded and I nodded. 

“It was Erza.” he said quickly.

“Wait wha?” I was shocked.

“We were just practicing.” He admitted. “It wasn’t like we ever liked each other like that.” he laughed a little. “Although Gray used to have a huge, and I mean huge crush on her.” 

We continued just walking around for a while talking about things in his past. I learned a lot about his childhood and him growing up at the guild. His time with Igneel well at least what he could remember of it. We eventually moved onto me, he already knew most of what had happened in my past but I never really went into detail, he just listened to me for hours it was amazing. 

Eventually we noticed that the sun was starting to come up and decided it was time to go back to the inn, but not before he took me out to breakfast, his treat. He took me on our first date. I was beyond happy and giddy and I loved this feeling.

“Natsu I have one last question.” I said finally remembering why I stopped him all those hours ago.

“Hmm?” He asked opening the door to the diner for me so we could exit.

“Am I your girlfriend now?” I asked in all seriousness.

He smiled, running his hand through his hair. “Honestly Luce I feel like you're so much more than that, but yeah I guess girlfriend works.” He responded and my heart felt lighter. 

I turned and stopped him dead in his tracks by kissing him quickly. “Well just so you know you're the best boyfriend I've ever had.” I said with a small laugh and started walking off in the direction of the inn. A minute later I heard him call out.

“Who else have you dated?!” I could hear the jealousy in his voice and I had to admit it was cute.


	9. Chapter 9

**Natsu’s POV**

When we got back to the room Lucy went straight for the bed without even taking her clothes off I could tell she was exhausted. Good thing was we weren’t setting off to the mountains until later that night when the sun went down since that was when most of the “strange activity” took place and the weird lights could be seen by the villagers. I was guessing Happy was asleep with Erza and Juvia since he didn’t have a way to get into this room and also since I couldn’t seem to find him anywhere.

I sighed and started to slowly take off my shoes so I could lay down to, my body was screaming at me that I needed to sleep since I hadn’t done much since Lucy got hurt. I was actually afraid that if I slept those wizards would come back and hurt her for revenge. Lucy rolled over and looked at me with a soft smile. 

“Come lay down with me already.” She said. “I need my heater.”

I shook my head. “Heater, that's what I am? A heater?”

“Well it’s the golden rule of being a boyfriend, you are now a heater and a pillow and a teddy bear.” She responded with a laugh. 

“Uh-huh.” 

I walked over to her and took the flip flops (or actually flip flop since the other one had already fallen off to the floor) off her foot and pushed her fully onto the bed. “I guess I can live with that, as long as I am allowed to see you naked without being kicked for it now.” I laughed.

She turned beet red which only made me laugh more.

“We can discuss that later down the line.” She responded. 

I shrugged. “It’s not like I have never seen it before, hell my face has literally been smothered by your boobs before.” 

“That was not on purpose!” 

“I know, I know...I wasn’t bothered by it tough.” I said coyly. 

She reached her hand out and yanked me down by my shirt. “To be honest I wasn’t either.” She whispered and then kissed me again. 

I don’t think I will ever get sick of feeling her lips on mine. They were soft and tasted like vanilla. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I woke up to Erza pounding on the door and yelling at us.

“It’s time you lazy bums get out of bed, we have a job to do!” I heard her stern and nagging voice from the other side of the door. 

I blinked and looked at my surroundings. It was sunset and Lucy was sitting up rubbing her eyes. 

“Keep it down Erza, we’ll meet you downstairs in a minute sheesh.” Lucy said still half asleep. 

“Well if you two weren’t out all night doing Mavis knows what we wouldn’t be having this little issue now would we?!?”

“Sorry Lucy is kinky she likes it outdoors and only in the dead of night!” I called out. 

I heard Erza’s sudden embarrassment and then “F-five minutes!” 

“Natsu!” Lucy cried. 

“What?”

“Don’t tell Erza that! We haven’t even told anyone we were dating yet.”

I shrugged. “She won’t take it to heart, it’s Erza. But just giving her an image in her head like that shuts her up real quick. She’s easily embarrassed by stuff like that.” 

Lucy sighed. 

“So do you want to let everyone know we are dating, or should we just keep it secret for now?” I asked. 

“We can tell them but I don’t think we should say anything until we are back home at least. Let’s finish the job first ok?”

 

“Deal.” I nodded. “What about Happy?” 

She shot me a look like that had to be the dumbest question I ever asked. 

“Seriously? That would be a sure way to let everyone in Fiore know, Happy is a big mouth.” 

I nodded again in agreement. “You have a point there.”

I remember I had to bribe him with like 10 fish just so he wouldn’t tell Lucy I was sleep talking about her a few years back. We got dressed quickly. Lucy actually put on pants which I suggested reminding her how easily she got cold and a red t shirt which looked great on her, I mean everything looked great on her, but she looked especially good in red. Red was my favorite color after all. She finished up by putting on a back jacket the cut off at her ribs and tying her hair up in a single ponytail.

“Ready?” She asked. 

“Yup let's get this over with.” I sighed. 

I mean yeah I wanted to save Rakell but at the same time I just wanted to run off somewhere with Lucy and forget jobs for a while. She smiled and grabbed my hand lacing her fingers through mine.

“You know they are going to get suspicious if you’re holding my hand like this.” I said to her flipping down the light switch.

Her smile fell a little. “Yeah guess you’re right.” 

“Why do we have to hide this again?”

“It just doesn’t really seem like the right thing to drop on them right now.” Lucy said. “A woman’s life is in danger, we need to focus on that.” 

I knew she was right, somehow she was usually right. Not always mind you but usually. We walked down the stairs to meet the others in the lobby of the inn. They all stood there Erza and Gray looked like they were discussing mission plans while Juvia was sitting in one of the chairs waiting in her lap I saw my scarf nice and clean. 

“Ahh Natsu.” Juvia said. “Erza and I worked very hard to get all of the blood out. I wanted to make sure it was perfect since you saved Lucy.” She smiled and handed it to me. 

“It's good thanks guys.” I said as she laid it in my hands. 

“Yes Natsu I applied my expertise cleaning skills. Blood is a very hard stain to remove from clothing you best be grateful.”

“I am Erza, thank you.” I smiled at her, Erza was always the mother hen of our group.  
We started out and I looked at Lucy who was just waiting for me. “Well aren’t you going to put it back where it belongs?” She asked with a grin. 

“MMhmm.” I said walking over to her and draping it around her neck. “Perfect.” I said.

The others just looked at us oddly. I knew that I was somewhat giving it all away but honestly I really didn’t care what they thought. I am sure they already knew I liked her. Maybe they just thought I was finally trying to push her to figure that out, little did they know she already knew.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lucy’s POV**

It was freezing up in the mountains. I was glad Natsu not only convinced me to wear long pants and boots but also very thankful for the warmth of his scarf around my neck. I had to admit seeing him go so long without was a bit weird, it was like he was missing something, but it meant even more to me that he was trusting me with something so precious to him. I had tried stealing it before and it never lasted long. He always wanted it back almost immediately, but something had changed with us and it was in a very good way. I never thought he could make me feel safer and happier than he already did. Even know we were walking into a dangerous place to rescue a girl form maybe a cult of cannibal mages...I strangely enough felt safe.

I looked around and I had to admit despite it being so cold up here it was beautiful. The moon above is was full again tonight and the silver light illuminated the bright white snow. I looked back at Natsu who was clad in his long sleeve jacket and pants with boots tonight glad he didn’t opt for his vest with no shirt even though he still would probably be perfectly fine seeing as he could us his magic to keep himself warm. He grinned at me as he caught me looking, but I didn’t stop, I didn’t need to hide the fact that I liked looking at him anymore. He started making goofy faces at me making me laugh which drew the attention of the rest of our group.

“What’s so funny Lucy?” Juvia asked me in her sweet, innocent sounding voice. That was one thing I liked a lot about her, just looking and listening to her you would never expect her to be such a bad ass water mage. 

“Natsu is being a dork.” I said pointing back with my thumb. I watched her look back to him then back to me. 

“He seems to be acting normal to me.” She responded. 

I just smiled. “So how are things between you and Gray lately?”

Juvia blushed and I saw her eyes light up at the mention of her “beloved Gray”

“Oh just wonderful, I think he is going to accept my love very soon.” She gushed. 

The day after my drunken night with Natsu, Gray and I spoke a lot about him and Juvia. He actually did care for her a lot he admitted that they possibly had a future together but he still needed to figure his own stuff out as he put it. Things about his past, things about his new found powers he was given by his father. A lot of stuff had happened to make him lose site of things, possibly even doubt himself. I tried to convince him that Juvia wouldn’t mind if he was a little broken and that maybe even she could help him heal if he would just open his heart to her. I looked over at him and met his eyes he was watching us, watching her more truthfully. I made a jester with my head that maybe he should come take my place and walk beside her but he silently declined and turned his head to face forward again. 

“Yeah I really think he may be warming up to the idea, maybe you are finally melting his heart.” I responded much to her happiness, I watched as her smile widened. 

We suddenly stopped and I knew we had reached our destination. I watched as Natsu and Erza crouched and I decided to follow suit. I saw the lights the villagers were talking about from a distance but up close they were just eerie. They were whisps just lingering in the air almost like souls trying to break out of an invisible prison. The magic here was heavy and it was like my breathing was labored while near it. I didn’t like this place at all. 

I slowly made my way to Natsu. 

“So what's the plan?” I whispered. 

He looked at me just as happy was taking off from his shoulder. “Happy is going to fly above to see if there are any lookouts or other entrances.” He told me. 

I nodded and sat as still as possible until Happy finally returned after what seemed like forever even though I knew it had only been like ten minutes. 

“So?” Erza asked the cat. 

“Two guards right by the front. But I think I saw an entrance to the back well at least what looked like one, no one was guarding it.”

Erza looked to Gray and Juvia who were crouched a little ways away from him and I watched as they nodded understanding the silent order they received.

“Guess we are taking the back.” Gray said and I watched as him and Juvia left. 

Erza stood up. “I will cause a distraction, and lure the two guards up front away from the entrance, that will leave it open for you three to go inside, we will meet again after I have dealt with the two grunts.” 

Erza went in sword drawn and did exactly as she said and I watched as she lured the two men away from their assignment and knew it was now or never. 

“Let's do this.” I said and we ran to the entrance of the cave, I was hoping with everything in me that Rakell was still alive and would make it back to her fiance in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you all for waiting and sorry for it being short my dumb computer keeps disconnecting from my Wi-Fi and I write everything online on google docs...anyways I will hopefully figure that out and have another chapter up soon! Please leave me comments or kudos or both if your feeling generous. 
> 
> Much love
> 
> Razy


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has entered the cave where they assume Rakell is being held captive and a battle ensues. They find out more about the people who had kidnapped and are surprised to find out who is behind it all. 
> 
> (I know crappy summery but I don't want to give away everything)

**Natsu's pov**

We made our way into the cave, it was freezing inside and besides a few of the whips there wasn't any light. I covered my hand in flames and held it out in front of me taking Lucy's hand in my free one. She didn't protest and we continued forward very slowly just in case there were other grunts wandering around. 

We finally reached a large room in what I guesses was the center of the cave. It was lit with torches and in the middle I saw Rakell, tied down to a stone slab. She wasn't moving and I feared the worst.

I looked and saw three hooded figures. One I assumed was the man who took Rakell back at the estate. The other two were a mystery.

“The girl is almost weak enough for the spell Master.” 

I recognised his voice it was in fact the man with the teleportation magic.

“Thank you Tekketsu.” A deep female voice said

Well guess we just found out his name, as well as the fact that the “master” was a woman.

“Natsu…” Lucy whispered. I hushed her I wanted to listen to the conversation that was taking place. 

Tekketsu lowered his hood and so did the other one, it was another woman this girl had dark red hair and silver eyes. “Brother hurry with the spell we don’t have much time.”

“Patience Hitomi.” Tekketsu said raising his hands into the air as he began to chant in a language I didn’t understand but seemed familiar somehow. 

“Natsu!” Lucy whispered louder. “I recognize the woman's voice...the one they are calling master.” 

I turned and looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate more. 

“It’s her mom…” Lucy spit out. “The kidnapper is Rakell’s own mother!”

I thought for a second trying to remember the woman’s voice. Lucy was right, but before I got a chance to respond I heard a loud noise coming from the middle of the room. I looked up to see none other than Juvia and Gray charging in head first.

“Hey they stole my gig.” I said sadly and stood up to go join them in the fight it looked like spying time was done and over with. 

I heard Lucy follow after me and I looked at her. “Go get Rekell, make sure she is out of the battle she isn’t much of a wizard or a fighter from what I recall…” 

Lucy nodded and went off to get Rakell as I requested as I joined the battle with my friends. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

**Lucy’s POV**

I ran over to the stone slab where Rekell was still tied down. When I reached her I noticed her eyes were open which made me feel much better knowing she was still alive. I reached for the dagger I had in my boot, I had gotten into the habit of bringing one with me now just in case I lost my whip or my magic was compromised. I began to cut her restraints getting her wrists united first. After they were free she ungagged herself and i heard her take a deep breath. 

“Thank god, am I happy to see you Miss. Heartfilia.”

I nodded. “Well we weren’t just gonna let some wizard runoff with our client.” I said with a small laugh that was short lived as I heard Rakell shout for me to look out.

I ducked quickly as a shot of what I looked like red lightning missed my head. 

“Woah! Watch it!” I cried out and looked up to see the young woman named Hitomi walking towards me a sadistic look on her face. 

“You will not interfere with our Master’s plan little girl.” Her voice was smooth and scary at the same time.

I stood up and put my hand on my keys. “Little?” I laughed. “You know I am probably older than you by a long shot.” I said remembering my 7 years frozen in time. 

I pulled out Loke’s key and and held it in the air just as Hitomi took another cheap shot at me. “Open Gate Of the Lion!” I shouted and watched as light poured over me and Loke showed up beside me.

He looked at me. “You’re knight in shining armor is here.” He said smugly.

“Take out that girl.” I said to him ignoring his flirting. 

“Right away Princess.” He said back to me. “Regulus Impact!” 

I watched as Hitomi brought up what I could only call a shield made of her red lightning which completely absorbed Loke’s attack. 

“What the hell?” I said in confusion. 

Hitomi smiled. “Anything you throw my way will just be absorbed dear. I am untouchable.” 

She threw another lightning bolt at me and Loke grabbed me just in time to get me out of the way. When we landed I pulled out my whip. “Fine! I’ll take you out the hard way then.”

I had to admit when I first joined Fairy tail I never thought I would become as brave as I was today. I trained hard that year Natsu was away, making not only my magic stronger but my combat skills as well. I continued to fight alongside Loke until Hitomi finally managed to land a hit on him and I sent him back knowing he needed to recover from a hit like that. I watched in horror as I tried to pull out another key but before I could she threw another bolt of lightning. It was all in slow motion. I could almost feel it connecting with my body until I heard Natsu.

“Fire Dragon Roar!” I looked up to find him shielding me from the incoming attack. I hated to admit it but I would have probably would have been dead a long time ago if it wasn’t for him always coming to my rescue.

The attack took Hitomi off guard and made contact effectively taking her out, I was confident although Loke and I didn’t defeat her that we had wore her out making it much easier for Natsu to land the finishing blow. 

“Are you ok?” He asked me holding out his hand to help me up. 

“Yes, thank you.” I responded and looked over to where Juvia, Gray and Erza were holding down Rakell’s mother and Happy was happily dancing around the incapacitated Tekketsu. 

We walked over to them and watched as Rakell with tears in her eyes glared at the woman who had raised her.

“I don’t get it Mother, why? Why would you do this to me?”

The evil woman laughed. “You think you are the only one? I have had many daughters girl, you were just one of many. Every 20 or so years I find a man and marry him, conceive a female child and then when she comes of age I kill her well in a way at least.” 

I looked at the woman with disgust. 

“Every 20 years? How old are you?” I heard Gray ask.

“About two-hundred and forty” She responded still not even showing remorse or any sign that she was upset by the turn of events. “It doesn’t matter what you think you have done here, you may have saved the measly life of one girl but I will still win in the end.” She threatened. “I just need to find another suitable body to transfer my soul into, she doesn’t have to share my bloodline I just figured it was the easiest to get away with.” The woman shrugged and then just like that her eyes began to glow and with a few words she just disappeared escaping from the grips of Erza and Gray. 

Rakell blinked a few times and then collapsed to the ground on her knees, covering her face in her hands and sobbing. I felt so bad for her that I ran to her side and enclosed my arms around her. Her own mother, someone who was supposed to love and care for her was trying to kill her? That had to be the sickest thing I had ever come across. Not only that but she had been doing this for over 100 years how many innocent girls had she killed to extend her own life?

I looked up and saw Natsu staring at us, sadness in his eyes. He couldn’t understand people who hurt their family like that and I knew it. 

“Come on Rakell, lets get you home.” I said trying to sooth the poor woman.

“What if she comes back for me?” 

“Most likely won’t happen.” Erza said. “She said something about finding a new body, meaning she is running out of time and with everyone on high alert as to her actions she will probably just move on to someone else.”

“We can’t let her get away with this.” Natsu said. “We saved Rakell, but there is another innocent girl out there about to have her life ripped away as well.”

I nodded. “I agree with Natsu. We need to go after that monster. She’s using black magic...probably some form of Necromancy.” 

I helped Rakell up, she was weak and I knew she wouldn’t be able to walk back on her own. I looked to Natsu and he sighed picking her up in his arms and carrying her back to Eldenwood. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Natsu’s POV**

We made it back to the town and we all took Rakell home. We explained everything that had happened and who was the culprit behind the plot. Mr. Tucker was hurt, angry, and confused. I couldn’t blame him in the least. I don’t think finding out the person you had spent the better half of your life with was a cold blooded murdering monster would sit to high on my list of things I wanted to experience. 

“But Rakell, she’s alright?” He asked quietly.

“Yes she will be, she just needs time to recover. They were zapping her energy from her slowly weakening her body enough so her mother could transfer her soul over to the new body.” Lucy responded grimly. 

Juvia and Gray were standing beside us meanwhile Erza was seeing to it that Rakell was put in her bed and made comfortable. I looked over as I heard the door behind us over and Mr. Ellis entered the room with another man, about my age. (Physical age that is)

“Mr. Dragneel, Mrs. Heartfilia,” Mr. Ellis said as he looked at us. “This is Justin Sterling, Miss Tucker’s fiance. He wanted to personally thank you for saving his bride to be.” 

The man walked towards us. He was a bit taller than me, blond hair and icy blue eyes. In all honesty he looked like he could have been Sting’s slightly older brother. He held out his hand to me and I took it. His grip was firm and we shook. 

“Thank you so much for saving her, I don’t know what I would do if I ever lost her.” He said with a smile. 

He turned his attention to Lucy. “And you Miss. Heartfilia. Before Rakell passed out after Miss. Scarlet brought her to her room she asked me to thank you. She said you are the one who saved untied her and fought for her safety as she was being attacked. I believe I owe you a debt of gratitude.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black metal ring with blood red gemstones. “This was my mother's very long ago. We came from another land. I never understood how to use it but it’s said to hold power similar to your celestial spirit magic. I think it’s would be best suited in your hands.” 

He handed Lucy the ring and she accepted it gladly. “It’s so pretty.” she said in awe. “It must be worth a fortune are you sure you want me to have it?”

He chuckled. “It is worth a lot yes, but it’s a small price to pay for my fiance’s safe return.” 

At this point Erza had showed up in the doorway and sighed. “Well the job has been done.”

Mr. Tucker shook his head. “No, actually it has not. The job was to make sure Rakell was wed safely that has yet to happen.”

“So what does that mean for us Mr. Tucker?” I asked.

“You still must finish this job if you want the reward I offered.” He responded. “We will have another wedding in a few days time as Rakell needs her time to recover. You are welcome to stay in town if you like I can extend your time in the inn.”

“Are you sure?” Gray asked “there are six of us now.”

“I own this town Mr. Fullbuster, I can do what I like.” 

I nodded my head. Guy had a point. “We’ll stay and we will also make sure no more suspicious people enter the town while Rakell recovers, we won’t mess it up again.”

“That’s what I like to hear Mr. Dragneel.” He smiled. “You Fairy Tail wizards have an excellent work ethic. I could use more people like you in my business endeavors.”

“Yeah I don’t do the suit and tie thing.” I responded trying to imagine myself in a situation like that.

Lucy laughed. “Natsu a businessman?!” She shook her head. “That is the most hilarious thing I have ever pictured in my life.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We made our way back to the inn and said our goodnights to the others. Juvia was still pretty upset she couldn’t share a room with Gray which I couldn’t help but laugh about. I opened the door to our bedroom and let Lucy in first. She smiled at me and walked past me. I couldn't help myself from just watching as she made her way to the bed. If it was one thing I could never deny Lucy had a great body and it was hard no to stare at her. She made it to the bed and started to take off her boots. I walked over and crouched in front of her stopping her mid-action. 

“What are you doing?” She said with a look of slight confusion. 

I didn’t answer and continued to remove her boots for her, followed by her socks and then sat on the bed next to her taking her feet into my hands I slowly rubbed circles on them and watched as she started to relax.

“Natsu how come you didn’t become my boyfriend sooner, if I knew I would get this treatment I would have made out with you on the first day.” She said in a soft voice as I continued to rub her feet for her.  
“Well I am not entirely sure how that would have gone over,” I admitted. “I mean yeah I knew you were hot...but I think I may have been too embarrassed to let that one play out since we didn’t even know each others names.” 

Lucy laughed. “You had a one night stand with Rakell.”

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah after we talked and hung out for the entire day.” 

“So you would have let me kiss you and do stuff with you after lunch then?”

“Now you are making me sound like a whore…” I stated but shrugged. “But yeah probably at least if it wasn’t for Happy I don’t do that stuff with him around.”

Lucy sat up and looked around. “Speaking of Happy where is he?” 

“I asked Gray to take him tonight.” I looked over at her with a smirk on my face.

I watched as her eyes widened and I knew she got my message. “What...what are you planning.” 

“Don’t worry about it just relax and let me take care of you.”

I shifted my position on the bed and moved to help her lay down making sure she was comfortable. Continuing my massage I slowly moved my way up to her legs and then to the button on her jeans. She gasped as I unbuttoned them and started to pull them down. 

“Natsu…” She complained “I uhh.” 

“Stop worrying so much Luce I am just giving you a massage. I am not gonna hurt you or do anything you don’t want me to.”

She nodded the blush on her face evident and I knew it wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. After I got the pants off I flipped her over on her stomach and pulled her shirt, and my scarf off her gently. She was now below me in just her under garments. I hovered over her body not putting my weight on top of her and bagan slow motions on her shoulders. 

I was very tempted to go further but I knew she wasn’t ready for it, and there was no way I was going to disrespect her like that. 

“Natsu this feels so good.” She whispered. 

“I know.” 

I continued like that for another few minutes until I figured she had fallen asleep and got off her. I laid down next to her and was surprised when she sat up. She looked over to me and kissed me firmly on the lips. 

“I need to go shower.” She said and I nodded, watching her stand up and make her way to the bathroom door. 

Her skin was luminessant in the light that was shining in through the window. I sat up as she paused at the door and looked over at me a half smile across her lips. She slowly moved her hands around to her back and unhooked her bra removing it and then tossing it at me. 

“Care to join me?” She asked in one of the most seductive voices I had ever heard come out of her. 

I gawked at her, as she entered the rest room and slowly stood up following her, the only thing going through my mind was _Please don’t wake up._ because this had to be a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its a bit short again still fighting with my wi-fi and so I am writing everything on my phone at the moment which sadly means my hands are cramping like a bitch after a while (Excuse my language I cuss a lot it's who I am lol)
> 
> Anyways I will have more asap please leave me comments and kudos! Yes I will ask for them every time because it at least lets me know that people are in fact reading and enjoying what I am writing even though I know it needs tons of work to be good hahahahaha. Sorry most of that goes into my own novels which hopefully one day will be published and will be read by tons of awesome people like you guys who are currently reading this woo!
> 
> Again thank you so much everyone who is reading this story. 
> 
> Much love
> 
> Razaria


	11. Chapter 11

**_Natsu’s POV_ **

 

The bathroom light was blinding at first but my eyes adjusted as I heard the water in the shower turn on. She stood there with her back to me, slowly she removed her remaining clothing and soon she stood in front of me completely bare. Her milky skin looked soft and I had the urge to run my hands over her. 

 

She turned her head and looked at me. “Are you showering in that?” She questioned a small grin on her face. 

 

She was all the sudden bursting in confidence, almost as much I usually did when in battle. It was a definite turn on and a completely different side to the sweet caring girl I was used to. She turned around and I had a full view of her. Her beauty was breathtaking, nothing could mar her perfection. Her choice in magic suited her so perfectly because she was as close to a celestial goddess as I could ever actually get, part of me thought maybe she was one.

 

She sauntered towards me and stopped right in front of me, I knew I hadn’t moved, I wasn’t even sure I had taken a breath. I watched her hands find their way to my shirt and she slowly pulled it upwards. Like a child I raised my hands with her motion and let her undress me. I heard my shirt hit the floor, her hands found their way to the button at the top of my pants next. I was being so submissive I was embarrassing myself but for some reason I couldn’t bring myself to stop her or take the lead in the situation.

 

My shoes were off so the pants came off without any resistance and I just stood there in front of her in nothing. She bit her lower lip and looked up at me her cheeks a faint pink. We had seen each other nude plenty of times but this was different. It wasn’t an accident. She grabbed my hand and led me over to the shower, the steam from the hot water now surrounding us, the mirror and glass doors fogged up long ago. 

 

She stepped in and I after her. I knew we weren’t going to get much washing done. Her lips crashed into mine and I felt as her hands gripped my back tightly, I pulled her closer, the feeling of her bare skin against mine made me feel heat one thousand times hotter than my flames. I moved my lips lower to her neck and then to her collarbone and the noises she was making ignited me even further. I had only dreamt of doing things like this to her, I had never thought it would actually become a reality. I quickly turned her around and pinned her to the wall tracing her curves with my hands. My lips never leaving her skin. 

 

We were both soaked but nothing at this point mattered more to me then having her, fully and completely right there. I was honestly scaring myself a little as it felt like it wasn’t me in control but something darker. I felt the goosebumps rise on her skin and her shiver a little, but she never said to stop, never asked me not to. 

I slowly lifted her leg up to the side of the tub and she went with it, no hesitation in her at all. I knew this was it, this was where our forever was going to start because after this there would never be another, no one else would take her place. 

 

As I entered myself into her she cried a little, but I knew it was normal. I looked down as small amounts of blood trickled into the water some dripping onto my feet but I continued knowing she soon wouldn’t feel the pain anymore. I asked her slowly if she was ok and just got a nod in response. 

 

Her breathing was heavy and small moans of pleasure escaped her mouth. I quickened my pace still kissing her as I went. I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer, she was a virgin which meant she was very tight and it was hard not to just let go. I closed my eyes and knew what was going to happen, and then it did, and I bit her hard tasting blood in my mouth. But she didn’t scream she wasn’t even crying. 

 

My breathing was fast, I felt like I had just done the best work out of my life. I just wrapped my arms around her and laughed a little. She brought her hand up to her neck where I had bit her and touched it lightly. Her fingers tinged pink as she her hand away.

 

“You marked me?”

 

“It’s what dragons do.” I responded. “When we find the one we want to spend the rest of our lives with me mark them.”

 

She wormed her way to turn around so she could be face to face with me. 

 

“You want to spend the rest of your life with me?” She asked her eyes a bit wide.

 

“Yes, you are the only one I ever want to do that with ever again for the rest of my life.” I admitted. 

 

She smiled and hugged me again. “You know normal people call that proposing.” 

 

“Well I am not a normal person.” I said again reaching behind me and turning off the water, I could take my real shower in the morning. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The sunlight woke me up, I was laying next to Lucy her body warm and skin still against mine. Neither of us had bothered to put any clothing on we just ended up heading for the bed and passing out. I pulled her body as close to mine as possible and took in her scent. She smelled of vanilla, citrus and now a little bit like me, but no one else would pick that up unless they had heightened senses like I did, or any other dragon-slayer for that matter. Lucy shifted in her sleep and groaned I knew the sun was getting on her nerves so I pulled on my pants and walked over to the window to draw the curtains closed. The room was suddenly cloaked in darkness and I watched as she relaxed back into her slumber. I found my sandals on the floor and slipped them on, then tied my pants in my normal fashion and picked up a discarded orange shirt from the ground. 

 

I quietly made my way downstairs as to not disturb my sleeping girlfriend, it was nice actually being able to use that term. Downstairs I spotted Gray sitting in the lobby reading a magazine about science. He looked up as I jumped the last few steps to the ground floor.

 

“Goodmorning.” He said with a sly smile. 

 

I raised an eyebrow supiciously. Gray has never, not once, greeted me without insulting me. 

 

“Mornin,” I responded slowly to show my suspicion. 

 

“So you finally got laid.”

 

I looked at him. “Uhhh…excuse me?”

 

He chuckled. “My room is right next to yours Natsu, and these walls are not exactly sound proof.” 

 

My mouth dropped, my face must have been as red as a tomato. He laughed harder. 

 

“Look it’s not like it’s a big secret about you guys, honestly I am surprised it hasn’t happened sooner.” He just shook his head. 

 

“You can’t say anything, to anyone or…” 

 

“Or what?” Gray stood up putting the magazine down. “We already know you can’t beat me in  fight flamebrain.”

There was the insult I was expecting. 

 

“You wanna test that Ice Queen?”

 

He smirked. “Another time, I am sure you’re sleeping beauty would appreciate a nice breakfast in bed don’t you? Isn’t that why you got dressed and rushed down here in the first place?”

 

I walked over to him and shrugged. “I am just trying to be a good boyfriend.”

 

Gray looked taken aback. “Boyfriend? So you guys are official now? I thought you had just moved onto friends with benefits.” 

 

I shook my head. “Not a word...she isn’t ready for everyone to know yet.”

 

Gray nodded he was Lucy’s friend so I knew he wasn’t about to go blabing it to everyone simply out of respect for her. 

 

“No worries man, I wouldn’t do that to Lucy.” He grinned. “Now let's go grab these girls some food or they might chew our heads off.” 

 

I smiled and laughed. “Sure but uhh mind getting dressed before we go?”

 

He looked down at himself. I didn't understand how he was oblivious to himself stripping.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

_**Lucy's pov** _

 

I woke up as I heard the door of my room close. I watched as Natsu walked over to the small table with two paper bags in hand a what looked like a drink carrier. I yawned and stretched the blankets dropping around me and I realized I was still naked from last night. I knew I was blushing even if he couldn't see me and knowing it really shouldn't matter at this point.

 

“Gray and I went to get everyone breakfast but I figured I'd bring ours upstairs.” Natsu said in a soft tone.

 

He sat down and started taking all the food out I had to admit it smelled wonderful. 

 

“Thank you.” I responded, still not used to someone treating me like I was top priority. 

 

I stepped out of bed and knew his onyx eyes were glued to me as I moved across the room to find some clothing. “We need to do laundry.” I laughed. 

 

“I can get you new clothes.” He stated nonchalantly.

 

“You can afford to just buy me clothes?” 

 

“Mmmhmm.” He paused. “Well a bit at least remember I don't pay rent or for light or heat…” He shrugged. “I don't really need to...I create my own and my house was built by my own hands well with the help of Happy of course and Gray pitched in a few times.” even in the darkness I saw his grin with his perfectly white teeth.

 

“I actually never thought about all that.” I answered truthfully.

 

I put my bra back in place and pulled a simple white spaghetti strap over my head. I picked up a skirt it was my blue one and I pulled it up over a pair of boyshorts. Without bothering to get my boots on I walked over to the window opening the blinds and letting the brilliant sunshine in. It bathed the room in a golden light like none other. I blinked as my eyes adjusted and then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. Natsu nuzzled his face into my hair.

 

“I love the way you smell.” He whispered sending shivers down my spine. 

 

I couldn't speak I just melted into him. He nipped at my neck and I felt all the little hairs on on my arm stand up.

 

“Come eat before the food gets cold.” He said interrupting my trance.

 

I nodded and let him lead me to the small couch and table where the food was. He was about to hand me mine when we heard a cry at the door.

 

“Natsuuuuuuuu!”

 

I heard Natsu sigh but it was followed by a small laugh. “I have been neglecting him a bit lately huh?”

 

I nodded it was true, but we did go on this job without him. Natsu walked to the door and opened it, the blue cat crashed into his chest and Natsu hugged him.

 

“I miss you guys so much!” He cried. 

 

Happy was very much still a child, and Natsu was the closest thing he had to a father. 

 

“Sorry Happy, I got a little distracted.” Natsu said to him quietly. 

 

“You owe me so many fishys.” He said back still clutching onto Natsu.

 

Natsu walked back over to the couch and sat back down setting Happy down next to me. He looked up at me and made his way into my lap. He hugged me and then suddenly pulled himself away. 

 

“Why do you smell so much like Natsu?”

 

I looked to said man next to me and he ran his hand through his hair.

 

“Well we have been sleeping in the same bed for the last week or so.” He responded hoping was enough of an explanation for the blue exceed.

 

“Oh yeah guess that makes sense.” Happy said back.

 

Natsu looked relieved that he took the answer and left it at that. I don't think he was prepared to explain anything else to the little winged cat. He went back to the food and handed me a Styrofoam container. I opened it to see a full breakfast. There was an omelette which looked like it was full of veggies. Hash Browns. Two sausage links, two slices of bacon, and two pieces of toast. He handed me some small containers of strawberry jam. 

 

“That is a ton of food.” I said not sure if I could even finish half of it.

 

“I didn't know what you would want do I played it safe and got you everything. There are pancakes in this one.” He said to me and handed me another container.

 

“Don't worry Lucy whatever you don't eat Natsu will. He's a bottomless pit.” Happy said eating what looked like a grilled fish, I wasn't even sure when he got it.

 

“Thank you Natsu.” I said wanting to kiss him but knew I shouldn't in front of Happy at least not until we got back to the guild and told everyone. 

 

He reached behind Happy while he was busy eating the fish and grabbed my hand squeezing it lightly.

 

“No problem can't have you dying of starvation on me.” He said and let go.

 

Now that Happy was with us again I knew it would be wrong to kick him out so we could continue to hide things. I'd have to stop myself from touching Natsu and I knew he was thinking the same thing. The next few days were going to be torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's weird. I am honestly basing most of this off my own relationship. My boyfriend is actully 5'7 and lime 128lbs so hes pretty close to Natsu's actual body type and everything lol. Anyways I know it's a short chapter but it just felt like the right place to stop. Anyways thanks for reading I'll be posting again soon. Remember to leave comments and kudos I will always respond :)
> 
> Much love
> 
> Razy


	12. Chapter 12

**_Natsu's pov_ **

 

After breakfast the three of us decided to go into town to get Lucy a new outfit to wear to the wedding since her other dress got messed up. I told her her I would buy her new clothes to wear until we left but she insisted on just doing laundry telling me she didn't want me wasting my jewel on that. Luckily for us there was a laundry room at the hotel free for guests to use. 

 

Erza and Juvia decided to tag along saying they didn't bring anything suitable for a wedding. I almost thought about staying behind but Lucy said she wanted my opinion on what to wear so I just agreed. Gray on the other hand was keeping a lookout for any suspicious people lurking around town.

 

We got to the dress shop quickly I was walking behind everyone mainly so I could watch her. Happy beside me. We entered and the girls wandered off to look around while we stayed behind.

 

“Why do you keep looking at her butt Natsu?”

 

He said it in a teasing tone. “I'm not looking at anyone's butt Happy.”

 

“But you guys worked out that whole kissing thing right?”

 

I nodded. “Yep it's all worked out.” I grinned at him.

 

“So you and Lucy are gonna get married then right?” He laughed. 

 

I continued to walk through the small boutique and watched as Lucy picked up a long deep blue gown showing it to Juvia.

 

“Excuse me sir, are you looking for something today?” A young woman asked me.

 

“Nope I'm just the clothing advice for those 3.” I said pointing out the girls.

 

The girl nodded with a smile. “Well one of them is very lucky to have such a doting boyfriend.” 

 

“She's the blond one.” Happy cut in teasing again unaware if how true his comments were.

 

“Well you make a cute couple. Please let me know if you need any assistance.” She finished and walked away.

 

I smiled and waved her off. “Will do thanks.”

 

“Natsu you're acting funny none of my jokes are embarrassing you.” Happy whined.

 

“Well maybe you should get new jokes I guess I'm just used to them.” I shrugged picking up a small bottle of nail polish looking at the color change from green to blue before setting it back down.

 

Girls went through way to much trouble to look good in my opinion. Personally I think Lucy looked good in jeans and a tshirt hair down with no makeup, not to say she looked bad with it on or anything. Just had to give them props for going through the time, effort, and money it takes them to look “good” to society's expectations everyday seems like hard work.

 

I was surprised when I felt Lucy grab my hand and tug me towards the back of the store.

 

“I found the perfect dress.” She told me excitedly.

 

“Show it to me then and I'll let you know if it's the perfect dress for me to rip off you later.” I whispered in her ear knowing Happy was out of earshot.

 

“Not with your cat sharing a room with us.” She responded with all seriousness.

 

I sighed. “He has to sleep at some point.”

 

“Not happening Dragneel.” She responded shocking me at first she never called me by my last name before.

 

I just laughed. “Can't blame a guy for trying.”

 

She giggled and we came to a stop. She held up a dress that resembled the cosmos. It was dark blue which blended into a lighter blue then into a deep purple as it reached the bottom of the skirt. It was made out of chiffon and had silver sparkles all over it giving it to look of a thousand stars glittering in the night sky. I had to agree it was a perfect dress for her.

 

“I don't even need to see it on you. That dress is you.” I said to her.

 

Her eyes lit up and she smiled from ear to ear. “Thank you so you're ok with buying it for real?” 

 

I just nodded. “Pick out whatever else you want as well.”

 

She jumped up and down a little excitedly and started looking at shoes. While she did that I headed towards the jewelry section. I picked up a few different things looking at them but eventually putting them all back. Until I found something I knew would make Lucy happy. It was a silver crescent moon with a sapphire star in the center as if the moon was holding onto it. It hung on a simple silver chain and had a pair of earrings with three stars dangling off silver chains of different lengths. It would match her dress perfectly I grabbed the set and paid for it before heading back to Lucy who now held a pair of purple stilettos in her hands along with her dress of choice. 

 

Erza had what looked like a long crimson gown in her arms which wasn't to far off from the color of her hair. While Juvia had opted for the gown I saw Lucy showing her earlier. 

 

“Are we ready yet I'm bored.” I heard Happy say. 

 

“Yea I'm ready at least.” Lucy said looking over at the other two women in our group. 

 

“We are done Happy.” Erza reassured their small blue friend. 

 

He sighed with relief. “Good I need a nap.” He yawned.

 

“You just woke up a few hours ago…” I said to him.

 

“Yeah but there's nothing to do here this town is so boring.” He said yawning again as we walked to the register. 

 

Lucy put her stuff down and it got rung up. I pulled my money out and handed it to the lady.

 

“You have the sweetest boyfriend miss.” She told Lucy. 

 

Lucy didn't respond. “She knows.” I said.

 

I looked behind to see Erza's and Juvia's mouths open.

 

I shrugged. I'll tell them I am just sick of explaining it to people that we are just friends or something later. Which honestly even before we were actually together it was annoying having to explain that anyways so I stopped about a year ago and for the most part let people assume what they wanted.

 

We waited as the girls made their own transactions. We were waiting outside I was holding the bags while Lucy was holding Happy who oddly enough seemed attached to her all the sudden.

 

“So care to explain that in there?” Erza asked as soon as she stepped out.

 

“People usually assume things about us. It's easier to just go along with it.” Lucy spoke up. Great minds think alike.

 

“Ahh yes that does make sense.” Juvia said with a small smile. “Do you think Gray will like my dress?”

 

“If he doesn't then he's dumb.” I said to her. 

 

Everyone looked at me. 

 

“What look I'm sorry he is stupid ok, he has this girl who is a super powerful wizard and super pretty totally in love with him, no devoted to him and he chooses to ignore and deny her feelings? And you all thought I was the stupid one?” I shook me head.

 

“You think I'm pretty?” Juvia asked.

 

“Well I'm not blind.” I admitted but then looked to Lucy. “But Luce is definitely more my type.” I added with a wink. 

 

Lucy blushed and smacked me lightly in the head which just caused me to laugh and Erza shook her head. 

 

“All in all I know he likes you Juvia he just doesn't know how to show it.” 

 

I knew that had made her day. I made Lucy's by getting her breakfast and buying her a new outfit. I still had the necklace and earrings hidden away in my pocket. I was going to surprise her with it before we went to the wedding. As we made our way back to the inn we noticed Gray was so returning from his surveillance and we all ended up entering at the same time. As we made our way inside the woman at the front desk looked up.

 

“Oh good I received a call from Mr. Tucker. He has asked that you all return to the manor tomorrow at 5pm for Miss Rakell's wedding.” She smiled. 

“Also he said Rakell requested that you arrive as guests not as employees she arranged for others to do security instead she just wishes that her friends enjoy themselves and not worry about work.” the lady scrounged around and then pulled out six pouches. 

“He also sent your payment he said you all would receive the full amount offered on the job.” 

 

I was surprised at the man's generosity. Especially since he just gave us six times the original reward, rich people confused me. We didn't even finish the job technically Rakell must have pulled a lot of strings. We each grabbed a pouch even Happy got one which I knew was going to be spent on food and probably a few gifts for Carla.

 

We returned to our rooms so we could drop off our things. Juvia talked Gray into going out for lunch and Erza said she was going out into the forest to practice with a new requip she recently obtained from her last job.

 

Happy went straight to the bed a laid down falling asleep in just a few minutes. He was a lazy cat but I wouldn't trade him for the world. I set Lucy's bag down next to the couch and turned just in time to have her jump me. We landed on the ground with a thud and both looked to see if Happy was still asleep, which he was.

 

I felt her crash her lips into mine and I simply entangled my right hand into her golden locks and deepened the kiss. My left hand trailed along her back until I stopped at the end of her skirt. I lifted it and rested my hand on her behind squeezing it lightly. I heard a squeak of surprise escape her mouth. She pulled away to catch her breath.

 

“Natsu.” 

 

“Yes?”

 

“When we get home you need to spend the night at my place without Happy.” She whispered.

 

“Oh is Miss Heartfilia a little turned on?” 

 

Her eyes wandered downwards and then back to mine. “You're one to talk I can feel that.”

 

I smirked. “Well I am a guy and I do have my totally hot and sexy girlfriend on top of me, kissing me, and letting me grope her ass.” I looked at her cleavage. “Oh and I can see down your shirt like perfectly. I can't exactly help my impure thoughts at the moment.” 

 

She sat up at this point straddling me which didn't help my current predicament. 

 

“Well you will just have to wait nothing is gonna be happening as long as we are sharing a room with Happy.” Lucy said finally moving to get up. 

 

I didn't bother to move from my spot on the floor. I just laid there waiting until I wasn't turned on anymore. 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

**_Lucy's pov_ **

 

It was getting dark out when I heard a knock at our door, opened it to see Juvia, Erza, and Gray standing there. Natsu was on the couch watching some action movie on the tv. I looked at Erza and Juvia who were both in club wear. 

 

“Are you guys going somewhere?” I asked. 

 

Erza let herself in the room and the other two followed. 

 

“Actually we were going to go to a dance club we came to get you guys though.” Gray said with a look of boredom on his face. 

 

“It was Juvia's idea.” Erza added.

 

“I just wanted to go have some fun, and I know you loved going to the dance club last time we all had a girls night out.” The blue haired water mage retorted.

 

They both looked absolutely gorgeous. Juvia in a light blue halter top dress with a beaded design over her chest. She wore matching pumps. Her hair was straightened and down making it fall slightly above her bare shoulders. She wore light eyeliner and a pink gloss on her lips. Erza wore a black skin tight tank top with a peak-a-boo heart showing off cleavage but not enough for it to be considered sluty and what looked like a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged her curves in all the right places. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she put on some eyeliner cat eye style with a dark red lip matte that added a pop of color to her overall darker look.  Gray was just wearing his normal black pants with a dark blue button up shirt. He was always pretty simple when it came to his fashion sense.

 

“I have nothing to even wear you guys I didn't bring any party clothes.”

 

“Oh don't worry, Erza brought something for you from her collection.” Gray said with a smirk.

 

Erza tossed a bag to me and I opened it to reveal a bright red dress. It was a tube top dress covered in red glitter and reminded me a bit of this old cartoon character from my grandmother's time. 

 

“Thanks…” I said holding it up to my body not sure exactly how I would even fit it or how Erza did for that matter.

 

Natsu was looking over at us with a chicken wing sticking out if his mouth. “So clubbing huh?”

 

Happy sighed. “I'm not gonna go they always play the music way to loud in those places.” 

 

Gray looked at the cat and threw him a small device. “Why don't you call Carla and Wendy?”

 

That made him happy in a second. “Can I video chat?”

 

“Yeah just don't forget to charge it when you're done.” Gray said.

 

I guess I needed to go change so I made my way into the bathroom to get ready. As I was squeezing into the dress I heard Natsu tell everyone we would meet them downstairs and then the door open and close again. After getting the dress on I tied my hair up in a messy bun with a red ribbon. I completed the outfit with black sheer panty hose and a pair of red stiletto heels that tie at the ankle with silk ribbons. I painted my lips red to match the dress and did a smokey eye. Exiting the bathroom I saw Natsu standing there in a pair of black jeans and a dark red t shirt. He had on a black hooded sweatshirt unzipped and his trademark scarf wrapped around his neck.  He locked his eyes on my body as soon as I exited the bathroom.

 

“Wow.” he said. “You look hot as hell.” 

 

I blushed. “You don't think it's to much?”

 

“Hell no.” He said back.  

 

I looked over to Happy who smiled at me. “Well every guy is going to ask you to dance that's for sure. Good thing Natsu will be there to fend off the bad ones.”

 

Natsu sighed realizing he would have to deal with other men hitting on me tonight and that he couldn't get to worked up over it.

 

“Let's get this over with.” He sighed again even louder.

 

I knew hiding things was getting to him and I started to feel badly about it. 

 

“You can always stay here with me Natsu. Gray can fend off the creeps.” Happy said chewing something.

 

Natsu shook his head. “Can't do buddy. I gotta protect Lucy it's my job now.” 

 

Happy tilted his head in confusion. “You liiiike her.” 

 

Oh Happy you really didn't have a clue


	13. Chapter 13

_**Natsu's pov** _

 

We decided to walk to the club since it wasn't to far from our hotel and when we stopped I looked up to see a bright blue and purple neon sign that read The Underground on it. I thought to myself what a weird name for a night club.

We entered without issue as there was no line like the clubs in larger cities usually had. The music was very loud and fast. I looked around to see drunk men and women grinding on one another on the blue neon dance floor, strobe lights and disco balls going in rhythm with the music. There were tables off o the side for non dancers and people who were eating. Each lit with a dim light making the entire club somewhat dark. 

Lucy turned to me and smiled. “How about we go grab a drink, my treat?” She yelled over the music I simply nodded in response. 

She started walking towards the bar and I followed, noticing every pair of eyes on her as she went men and women alike. I took a deep breath and reminded myself they were only looking as long as no one touched we wouldn't have an issue. She got to the bar and took a seat waiting for the small woman standing behind the bar. Her hair was a deep green, short and messy somewhat like Levy's hair but more unkempt. She smiled at Lucy as I came up behind her.

“What do you need hun?” She asked.

“Two shots of cinnamon whisky, a midori sour, and…” she paused and looked at me.

“Zombie.” I said. 

The girl nodded.

“What's a zombie?” Lucy questioned.

“Rum, lots of rum.” I responded. 

Lucy looked at me. “Are you ok?”

I nodded. I didn't want her to know how uncomfortable I actually was. Dance clubs, pop music, everyone looking at my girlfriends ass...yeah really wasn't my scene.

She smiled at me. “Once you get a few drinks in it won't seem so bad I promise.” She handed a plastic card over to the bartender and paid for our drinks.

She handed me one of the shots and I took it. “To our next step.” She said holding her shot glass up.

I grinned at her and clinked mine with it then we downed the two shots. I picked up my drink next and pretty much downed it as fast as possible. It wasn't easy but at this point I needed to be drunk.

Gray walked up beside us and ordered a drink for Juvia and then two beers. He handed one to me and smiled. Lucy smiled at me and walked over to where Erza was sitting with Juvia, Erza drinking something tropical looking.

“Loosen up a bit flame brain its one night.” He laughed. “No one will steal her from you she has been in love with you since you brought her to the guild.”

I looked at him sipping the beer he handed me. “And you know this how?”

“Because about a month after she showed up I actually tried to get her to date me, she declined without hesitation and then her eyes went directly to you.” He shrugged. “She didn't really have to say anything, her actions spoke for her.”

I looked at him. I knew that I have had feelings for her for what seems like forever but to actually think she had had them for me just as long...I made me wanna make up for all these years. Always stealing glances at each other when you thought no one could see. Or how you would get moody when she wasn't around only to perk up as soon as she entered the room.” He smiled as Juvia walked up and took her drink only to be pulled away by an already drunk Erza.

“You should talk what about you and Juvia?”

Gray again shrugged. “It's not that I don't care, she knows I do...I just have my own shit to sort before I involve another person in my life.” He paused. “Lucy actually convinced me to tell her that, and honestly it went ok. She agreed to be patient and wait until I was ready to commit...anyways just have fun tonight Natsu.” He finished then walked off. 

I stood there eagerly as Lucy walked to me and finished the beer Gray had given me. Setting it down on the bar I held my hand out to her. She raised one eyebrow.

“Come on Luce let's dance I wanna make every guy in this bar wish they were me tonight.” I said shooting her a smile.

\-------------------------------------------------------

We danced for what seemed like hours occasionally going back to the bar to get more shots and beers. At one point not thinking about it I left Lucy to run to the bathroom. That was my first mistake.

As I was washing my hands I felt someone wrap their arms around me. At first I expected it to be Lucy trying to sneak a kiss or something without the others seeing but I was wrong. I turned around and smiled only to realize it was another girl, a girl I didn't even know. 

“Umm hi…” I said trying to untangle myself from her.

“Hi handsome.” She stuttered obviously beyond her limit.

“You need to let go of me…” I said I was drunk but not enough to be letting some random woman fondle me especially when I had Lucy. 

“Buuuut I want you.” she slurred reaching for stuff she should not have been reaching for.

I didn't know what else to do so I shoved her off me. “Don't fucking touch me.” I said sharply glaring at her as she tried to get to her feet again.

I ran out of the bathroom in a hurry and went to look for Lucy. When I couldn't see her I found Erza who was having a conversation about swords with some random girl.

“Erza.”

She turned. “Yes Natsu?” She asked loudly, she was plastered.

“Where is Lucy?”

Erza blinked. “She was over there second ago maybe she went home.”

I looked at her my mouth agape. “You lost her?”

“She's a grown woman Natsu, a single woman…” Erza hiccuped. “Grown women have urges...maybe she found a man to fulfill those urges.”

My face contorted into anger. 

“More Sake!” Erza demanded forgetting I existed.

I stormed away from her. I knew this was a horrible idea. Some idiot better not be touching her. I made my way to the dance floor I saw Juvia and Gray close together dancing Lucy was not with them either. I think I turned every blond girl I saw. None of them turning out to be her. At this point I was pissed to no end and starting to panic.

I felt my body heating up and I snapped.

“Where the fuck is my girlfriend?!?!!!” I screamed and everything went silent even the music stopped. I looked around to see everyone staring at me with wide eyes some glaring and then a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see her looking at me with concern. 

“Natsu I'm right here.” Lucy said tugging on my hand. “Let's go...you need some air.” 

I looked down knowing I had just ruined her night, knowing I just outted us to Erza and Juvia.

“I'm sorry.” I said quietly as she lead me outside and away from the scene I had just caused.

\-------------------------------------------------

When we got outside I took a deep breath and ran my hands through my hair. 

“Natsu is everything ok?” She asked handing me a water bottle.

I took it and chugged it in seconds.

“No.”

“You have never acted like this at the guild parties.”

“I've also never loved anyone as much as I do you right now.” I said still a little angry not even sure as to why. “Some girl in the bathroom tried to fucking grab me and I shoved her really hard...I hope I didn't hurt her but then I couldn't find you and that made me even more crazy…” 

Lucy was looking at me and walked to me slowly wrapping her arms around me and like that all my anger was gone. “I love you too Natsu and I'm so sorry thar tonight went the way it did.”

“There that's him!”

We turned to see the girl from the bathroom. She was standing with two guys in uniforms and the walked over to me slowly. I stepped away from Lucy putting her behind me and narrowed my eyes. I was so not sober enough for this bullshit right now.

“You are under arrest for sexually assulting this young woman.” One man said.

“The fuck I am.” I responded but before I knew it I was hit with some sort of magic and couldn't move. 

Lucy watched with wide fearful eyes as the two cops put my hands behind me and cuffed me with magic binding cuffs.

I looked at her and shook my head. “You know I didn't do anything Luce.” I said to her.

“I know...I'll get a hold of gramps and fix this Natsu don't worry.” she stopped. “I love you.”

That's the last thing I heard before they put me in the back of their vehicle and took me to a jail cell where I would be spending the rest of my night


	14. Chapter 14

**_Natsu's pov_ **

 

I was sitting on a stone bench in an old jail cell. I watched as guards walked past me and sighed. This was turning out to be one of the worst nights of my life. I couldn't believe that woman accusing me of sexual assault when she's the one who is guilty.

 

“You can't fucking hold him without proof!” I heard Gray yell in the front of the station. “Going off some drunk sluts accusations isn't enough to keep our friend here!”

 

“Sexual assault is a very serious thing.”

 

“Good you should throw that woman in jail then.” it was Lucy this time, she had been crying her voice was sad.

 

I was slightly hunched over resting my head in my hands. I was still magicless of course so I really couldn't do anything. I heard more talking but I couldn't make any if it out, someone must have closed the door that connected the office to the cells. I waited a few more moments then heard soft footsteps stop in front if my cell.

 

“Natsu.”

 

I looked up and my eyes met soft brown ones. “Hey.” I greeted softly.

 

“How are you holding up?” She asked. 

 

“Well I'm sitting in a jail cell for something that I didn't even do because some skank couldn't get me to fuck her in a nightclub restroom…” I shook my head. “I'm doing just fine Luce.” 

 

I looked at her again she had tears streaming down her face. “I'm sorry.”

 

“For what.” I smiled. “You didn't do anything wrong.” I stood up and walked over to her reaching my hand through the bars and grabbing hers.

 

“I'm not mad at you, just at the situation.”

 

She nodded. “I feel like this is my fault we could have just said no…”

 

“To Erza?” I laughed. “Yeah no you just don't do that.” 

 

She smiled through her tears and kissed me through the bars. 

“We contacted Rakell, her father is making arrangements to get you out of here but it could take a few hours.”

 

“What about the drunk girl?”

 

“Unless you press charges she isn't going to be punished.”

 

I sighed I didn't even know if I cared enough to press charges to be honest. It seemed like to much of a hassle. That was when I saw Erza walk back followed by Gray. Juvia was absent.

 

“What happened Natsu? We only know what Lucy told us.” Erza said skipping straight to the point.

 

I rolled my eyes. “The girl tried to get me to do things with her she was super intoxicated and I shoved her off me. She hit the ground and I ran out of the bathroom trying to find Lucy…” 

 

“Yes we remember we will be talking about that later…” Erza said back

 

“Well when we were outside the girl found us probably pissed I said no to her and pretty much accused me of rape.” I finished. “That's all.”

 

“Well the girl is saying you assaulted her and forced yourself on her in the bathroom.” Gray told me.

 

“Yeah no, no offense to anyone but I don't like drunk unattractive women…” I made a look of disgust they girl was nowhere near as pretty as Lucy and honestly even on her best day wouldn't even get a glance out of me.

 

“Times up you guys need to leave.” One of the officers said.

 

I watched as Erza and Gray started out and then as Lucy turned to leave. I caught her wrist before she got to far and pulled her close bringing her lips to mine again. I didn't even care that Erza and Gray were both there to witness it. Erza looked on mouth wide open as if she couldn't understand what was happening and Gray with a knowing smirk in place.

 

Lucy pulled away blushing from the audience. 

 

“I love you Luce.” I said and she smiled at me.

 

“I love you too see you soon I hope.” And she walked away towards the other holding her arm out until we were no longer touching.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

It seemed like forever until I heard the door from the office open again and I was greeted by not only Mr. Tucker but Rakell's fiance as well. 

 

“We here to get you out Mr. Dragneel.” Mr Tucker spoke first. “I will not have a family friend of mine treated like this, not in my town.” He finished obviously angry.

 

I stood up as one of the cops unlocked my cell door. I suddenly felt much better as the magic binding spell was lifted as I stepped out the doors.

 

“We apologize sir, if we knew they were your company…” The officer said but I stopped him.

 

“It was a misunderstanding, that girl had obviously had one to many and people can be stupid when drunk.”

 

“She has been apprehended at Rakell's request and will be punished for her actions.” Justin said.

 

“Really it's not that big of a de---”

 

Mr. Tucker cut me off this time. “Accusing a man of foul play when nothing of the sort happened is not just a big deal son it's a life ruiner for some. You are lucky since I was here and your friends spoke up for you. Had it been any other man he probably wouldn't have fared so well.” 

 

I nodded he was right. What she did was wrong and she needed to learn her lesson before possibly ruining some poor guys life. 

 

Justin looked at me. “Rakell is much better, we are holding the wedding tomorrow evening.”

 

I smiled. “Sounds good man we wouldn't miss it.”

 

“You know Mr. Dragneel I'm glad to have meet you.” He stopped letting Mr. Tucker walk ahead of us. “Even if you we're Kelly's first love.”

 

I looked at him a little worried at first. 

 

“We have no secrets but don't worry we all have a past and as you can see we move on from it. Miss Heartfilia is quite a beauty. I do expect an invite when you finally take the next step.”

 

I smiled. “Of course, you Rakell, her pops. Hell even the kids can come.”

 

“Kids?”

 

“Yep all those babies you two are gonna have.” I said starting my walk out. 

 

“You are too much Mr…”

 

I stopped him. “Enough of that mr crap just call me Natsu.”

 

He laughed following behind me.

 

So tonight wasn't all bad I even made a new friend. I walked out the doors to my freedom to see Lucy standing there her clothes back to jeans and a tank top leaning on a car playing on her phone. She looked up with a smile when she heard us exit the station.

 

“Oh we are also moving you all to the estate for the remainder of your stay with us.” Justin said. “Your beautiful girlfriend insisted on coming with us when we came to get you.”

 

I looked at her he was right she was beautiful. She had the perfect body and her long golden hair looked like the sun. Her smile could melt any guy and her eyes were soft and full of compassion and love. No one else would ever compare to her, no one. She walked over to me shoving her phone back in her pocket in the process.

 

“Hey beautiful.” I said meeting her and wrapping her in my arms.

 

She giggled. “Hi.”

 

I snuggled closer to her neck and inhaled her scent. It was a little different tonight and I couldn't place it. She had that vanilla and strawberry smell like always but I could also pick up something else almost a citrus smell. It was odd, she still smelled amazing. I'd have to ask her if she was trying a new perfume later. We got into the car and I was still so very grateful for the ring Wendy made me. The traveling was so much easier with this thing on.

 

\-------------

 

We made it back to the in a short time it wasn't to long of a ride. I felt a little sick but nothing compared to what I was used to. The limo doors opened and I saw the friendly old butler from before. 

 

“A pleasure to see you again.” He greeted us as we got out.

 

“Nice to see you too Mr. Ellis.” I said back.

 

“Miss Rakell has retired to her bed chambers but asked that you make yourselves at home and she will join you for breakfast in the morning.”

 

“Very good.” Mr. Tucker responded yawning. “I'm headed to bed myself please show these two to their rooms.”

 

“Rooms?” I questioned.

 

“Yes you have individual rooms here.” Justin said then leaned in and whispered. “Don't worry they are adjoining as are mine and Kelly's.” 

 

I nodded and laughed lightly.

 

“We'll try to keep it down.” I responded getting me a smirk and a thumbs up from him as he retreated into the large house.

 

“What was that about?” Lucy asked oblivious to what we were discussing.

 

“Ehh just guy talk.” I shrugged grabbing her hand and lacing our fingers.

 

We followed Mr. Ellis inside and let him lead us to the rooms. He said goodnight and we opened the door to what was supposed to be my room.

 

It was huge, my entire house could probably fit in here. In the center of the room was a very large bed much larger than a king sized one. It had a huge headboard and tons of fancy pillows. It also had a canopy surrounding it that hung from the ceiling. The entire room was decked out in royal blue and gold. I felt like I had just walked into a kings bedroom. There was a full sized bar completed with a mini fridge and over towards the balcony was a large flat screen tv two full sized couches and a white marble coffee table.

 

“Woah.” Lucy said. “Even my bedroom wasn't this extravagant growing up.”

 

“Well we only get it for tonight and tomorrow then its back to slummin it.” 

 

She laughed. “Thats fine to be honest I really miss my tiny apartment.”

 

I made my way to one of the couches and sat down pulling my shoes off. Lucy opened a window and let out a small sigh of relief. The breeze picked up and there it was again that citrus smell. It reminded me of summer. 

 

“Did you get a new perfume or shampoo or something?”

 

“No why?” She turned and I jumped over the couch making my way over to her. 

 

I nuzzeled my face in her hair tryjng to pinpoint this new smell. She laughed.

 

“What are you doing Natsu?”

 

I put my finger to her mouth “Shh for a second.”

 

I listened to the sounds in the room. Her breathing her heartbeat, my heartbeat, and the very faint almost unnoticeable sound of a third heartbeat.

 

I backed up from her knowing exactly what that new scent was, and I quickly turned leaving the room. The look of utter confusion on her face fresh in my mind. 

 

She's pregnant, and I was going to have a kid. I didn't know what to do so I just ran


	15. Chapter 15

_**Natsu's pov** _

I ran, it was stupid, Lucy was probably confused beyond belief. She had no idea she was even pregnant. How many guys can say they knew before the girl did? I laughed and then I tripped and crashed to the ground. I knew it was bad when my instincts were that bad off that I would trip over something. I pushed myself up coming to a sitting position and realized I had run into the middle of the forest surrounding Eldenwood.

Looking up to the stars and the moon above me I sighed. My heart was pounding so fast and my mind was running.

A kid, my kid, was slowly growing inside Lucy right now. It made Lucy smell of oranges and lemons, reminding me of summer. The tiny heartbeat resounding in my head, I couldn't help but smile. I was happy, scared, freaking out just a little bit.

“What am I going to do?” I asked no one.

Should I tell her? Or let her figure it out on her own? If I don't say anything she will continue to fight possibly hurting herself and the baby. No I'll make suggestions, drop clues and hints push her to question it and take a test. I'll let her find out on her own but make it happen sooner than it would naturally.

I just sat there thinking about what this kid would be like. If it was a girl I bet she would look just like Lucy, and I could just imagine a little mini me running around but with blond hair like his mom.

I stood up dusting my pants off and looking at my bare feet now covered in mud. I needed a shower. I'm sure Lucy could use one too. I smirked to myself and bagan to find my way back to my little family even if Lucy didn't know we had started one yet.

\-------------------

I opened the door to see Lucy sitting with Happy in her lap texting someone. 

“There you are!” She said and I could hear the anger and worry in her voice. 

“Yeah…” I started rubbing the back of my head. “Sorry I needed some air.”

She stood up still holding Happy in her arms and walked over to me. 

“Lucy said you guys were in looooooove.” Happy smirked.

“Yeah but you technically already knew that.” I responded.

Happy pouted. “I can't believe you guys didn't tell me, I'm hurt...you both owe me fish now.”

I laughed lightly. “Lucy gets you fish all the time though.”

“True but that's because she likes me more than she likes you Natsu.”

I laughed again. Yeah keep telling yourself that Happy the baby in her belly says otherwise. I tilted my head to the side and imagined Happy's reaction to a baby in the family.

“I do love you Happy you’re annoyingly cute.” Lucy said to him bringing me out of my daze.

Happy scoffed at that acting like he was offended but I knew he wasn't. 

“I'm a bit messy I'm gonna go take a shower.”

I looked at Lucy asking her to come with me just with my eyes and she blushed. 

“And I'm outta here.” Happy said jumping out of Lucy's arms. “I do not need to hear or witness you two making babies.” 

I coughed choking on my own spit and got a weird look from both of my companions.

“You ok?” Happy laughed. “Did I embarrass you?” He asked teasingly.

“Nope.” I responded. “I have no issues with you knowing that I love Lucy and that yes one day we will be having some really cute kids.”

Lucy didn't know what to do with herself. She was to cute with her shyness and blushing fits. I watched as Happy shook his head and walked away.

“I want a little brother!” He said before exiting the room.

“You really want to have a family with me?” Lucy asked.

“Yeah how about we get started with that tonight?” I said still smirking grabbing her and throwing her over my shoulder starting towards the bathroom.

“Natsu!” she yelled giggling

I opened the door and looked around the shower was literally in the middle of the room with just a drain on the floor. A sheer curtain hanging to contain the water. In the right corner was a large Jacuzzi like tub. The entire room was white and the wall to the left was just one huge mirror.

“I could live in this bathroom.” Lucy said in awe as I set her down on the white marble and gold flaked floor.

She walked around taking it all in. I began to undress myself just throwing my clothes on the floor as I went. I walked over to shower and turned on the hot water using my hand to test temperature so it wouldn't burn Lucy. 

She turned and looked at me taking me in with her eyes. I didn't understand why me being naked still made her blush like it was the first time she had ever seen it. I laughed.

“Enjoying the view?” I asked only making her face redden further. “You don't have to be embarrassed anymore Lucy, if we are going to be sleeping together you will need to get used to me.”

“I--I know...its just besides Gray since he's always stripping….you are the only other guy I have ever seen  
..well you know.”

I smiled and waved her over to me. She walked to me slowly and when she was finally within my grasp I began to undress her.

“I want you to be completely comfortable with me.” I said to her softly. “We don't have to be sexual every time we are together like this. I can just hold you and wash your hair for you. Touching you is enough for me Lucy.” I whispered in her ear and I knew I had given her goosebumps. 

She nodded and helped me to finish undressing her, our clothing discarded on the floor in a pile by our feet. Her lips met mine in a fervent kiss, pusing her body into mine wrapping her arms around my neck. I moved her slowly into the shower and felt the warm water hit my already heated skin. I admit her moving her hands down my body took me a bit by surprise especially when I felt her grip me. My eyes widened and I just stood frozen in my spot as she decided to lower herself to her knees and use her mouth in all the right ways. It was not easy standing there still with no wall lean on or place to grip to. 

I took a deep breath. Lucy would never cease to amaze me. “Where did you learn to…” I couldn't finish as she took me completely into her mouth and I moaned much to my own surprise.

I looked down at her full of lust as she continued her movements back and forth until I couldn't take it anymore.

“Lucy…” I gowled out her name and then I came.

I saw her smile as it happened she didn't flinch or freak out she just let it happen swallowing it all. She stood up and wiped her mouth. 

“That was…” I took another deep breath. “Amazing...I've never had that done.”

“No?” Lucy asked reaching for a bottle of shampoo off the little metal shelf off to the side.

I shook my head no in response. 

“Oh so I got to be one of your firsts then?” She grinned.

“More than once.” I responded.

She looked at me lathering her hair with soap. 

“First real love too.”

“Same here what a surprise.” She giggled and rinsed the soap out. 

We both finished washing ourselves and made our way to the big blue bed she was out almost as soon as she laid down. My mind was still reeling with all my thoughts. I thought about my future with Lucy. Where were we going to live. My house wasn't big enough to raise a family in and neither was Lucy's apartment. I suppose I could just add onto mine but honestly I think I'd rather just start from scratch. Happy and I have talked about upgrading anyways, and I knew Lucy loved living in town so maybe I could build one a little closer. It would make grocery shopping a heck of a lot easier too.

It would have to have three bedrooms. One for me and Lucy, one for Happy it was about time he had his own space anyways, and a nursery for my future son or daughter. I couldn't help but feel excited. I turned to look at Lucy who was fast asleep next to me and I laid my ear up to her stomach. 

I heard it again the faint heartbeat of my unborn child. I felt my own heart quicken in pace from excitement. I was so happy right now I couldn't even put it into words if I tried. Lucy groaned and put her hand in my hair running her fingers through it in her sleeping state. 

I was going to make it perfect just for them, for my family. I thought about the next step with Lucy. I was going to ask her to marry me. I wanted her to be officially mine no doubts ever again and I wanted every guy to know it too. 

I kept imagining us later down the line Lucy relaxing and writing her book as a pink haired little girl tugged at her dress asking for a hug. A boy a bit older wrestling with me on the ground his spiky blond hair and black eyes fierce with competitiveness. Happy munching on a fish and sharing with the infant in the highchair.

I wanted all of that and more. I heard the door creek open and watched as Happy flew in shutting it after him. He jumped into bed with us and I held my arm up so he could snuggle in between me and Lucy. He yawned.

“Natsu.” He said sleep evident in his voice.

“Hmm.” 

“Lucy makes a good mom...thanks for picking her.” 

I smiled. She did make a good cat mom. She was probably going to make a good dragon-slayer mom too. I yawned.

“I know.”

“I still want a little brother.”

“Give it about nine months.” I responded without thinking but Happy had already passed out and I followed shortly after.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Lucy's pov_ **

The wedding was beautiful. I wore my new dress and Natsu had even bought me a necklace and matching earring set that was just perfect. We had a great time and I danced until my feet hurt. Juvia snuck a kiss from Gray and Erza met a man who was brave enough to flirt with her even if it didn't lead to anything since we all know she already has her eye on a certain blue haired man. 

We stayed at the estate for one more night and then headed back to Magnolia, finally I was gonna see my bedroom again. I couldn't wait.

The train stopped at the station and we all got off Natsu jumped off I think the effects of that ring were finally wearing off and Wendy would need to recharge it for him or put more magic in it whatever it was she did to it to make it work.

I stopped and looked over to Natsu who was picking up our bags and smiled at him.

“Lets go drop our stuff off at my place and I can make us something to eat if you two like.” I said looking at Happy as well letting him know he was invited.

Happy got excited. “Sounds good your cooking is always yummy.” 

“Thank you Happy.” I beamed.

“I mean it could use more fish but other than that it's delicious!” He flew over to me past Natsu and landed on my head. 

“Really cat? At least get in my arms I am not carrying you on my head.”

Natsu laughed at us. “I feel like I'm being replaced.”

“For who me or Happy?” 

“Both.” He just smiled I knew he was being sarcastic because I knew no one would ever replace Natsu for Happy or for myself.

“Meet you three later at the guild I wanna go home and drop off my things maybe take a shower.” Gray informed us.

“I will be going home first as well.” Erza said grabbing her massive suitcase and heading ofc towards Fairy Hills.

We said goodbye to the others and headed off to my apartment. It wasn't a long walk but it was getting colder out it was obvious that the seasons were changing. Fall was just around the corner. It actually happened to be one of my favorite times of the year. I loved hot apple cider and Halloween was always a fun time especially the annual festival the guild put on. 

When we finally got inside Natsu went straight to my bed and collapsed on it.

“So soft.” He murmured his face in my pillow.

“Natsu at least take your shoes off first!” I exclaimed I seriously didn't want dirt all over my bed.

He just rolled over and brought himself to a sitting position removing his shoes at my request. “Happy now?” He asked with a half smirk.

“Yes now what do you two want to eat?”

“Fish!” Happy immediately spoke up.

“I don't have fish...how about a steak? Some mashed potatoes and maybe...hmmm I have corn on the cob in here.”

“Anything you make will be fine Lucy, you know I'll eat anything.” Natsu said walking into my small kitchen and wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me.

He nuzzled my neck and sighed. “I love how you smell lately.”

“Is it different than how I used to smell?” I laughed. 

“Mmmhmmm but they are both good smells don't worry.” He said to me his voice softer than normal almost nurturing.

I giggled I couldn't help it. Him being so affectionate like this was still something I needed to get used to. He let go and backed up a little as I gathered all the ingredients. 

“Can I help?” He asked. 

I blinked he never asked to help me cook before that was definitely a new one to me.

“Umm you want to peel the potatoes?” I asked.

He nodded and I handed him four large brown potatoes.

“Rinse them off first.” I instructed as I found the peeler.

After he was done I handed him the peeler and he went to work. I watched as he worked honestly a little surprised he knew how to do it. As if reading my mind he spoke up.

“You know I did eat before you showed up in my life, plus I've seen Mira do this plenty of times.”

“I have just never seen you cook like that before that's all.” 

He turned and smiled. “I had to save something to impress you with later ya know.”

He continued to help me until the meal was finished. We made ribeyes, garlic mashed potatoes, and grilled corn on the cob. All in all he did a very good job. We sat down and ate together. We had done it before but this was different this time we were a couple it felt amazing and after he and Happy did all the dishes.

“You wanna head to the guild and get some dessert?” He asked putting the last plate away. 

I smiled and nodded. “Yeah sure let me grab my purse and we can head out.”

“You know Erza and Gray have probably already told everyone you guys are in loooove.” Happy said.

I shook my head knowing he was probably right. This was going to be an adventure on it's own.

\-----------

**_Natsu's pov_ **

We walked through the guild doors hand in hand and everyone present stopped what they were doing to look at us. It was silent at first then everyone started shouting.

“About time Natsu.” I heard a voice call off from the distance.

I looked but couldn't pinpoint who it was. 

We made our way to a table off in a corner and took a seat it wasn't long until Mira came over to take our order and gush about how cute we were together. A few of the guys came and patted me on the back and Elfman asked me how I felt being a “real man” now. Lucy just laughed at their antics. 

Wendy came and found us last and congratulated us, I saw her eyes widen and I knew she heard the little heartbeat, knew she could sense the difference in Lucy's body. I looked at her and shook my head no.

“Natsu can I ask you something? It's about dragon slayers and stuff and it's kinda embarrassing so can we talk in private?” Wendy asked trying to play it off.

I nodded and looked at Lucy who was sipping on a smoothie. “I'll be back.”

She just smiled at me in agreement and waved me away. I walked out of earshot with Wendy and we found a room somewhat in the back of the guild it was the storage room for the bar and kitchen.

“She's pregnant!” Wendy exclaimed.

“Keep it down no one else knows...not even her.” I confessed.

“You didn't tell her?”

“No...it doesn't seem right. It's not her fault we can sense these things...I want her to find out in her own time.”

“Natsu don't you think you should tell her? I mean what about jobs? You don't want the baby to get hurt, and you will make her mad if you try to stop her without a valid excuse.”

I knew she had a point, that and I have to stop her from drinking alcohol as well. 

“I'll figure it out.” I said a little unsure of myself.

Wendy grinned. “But other than that, congratulations!” She hugged me and I could feel her excitement. “I can't believe you guys are gonna be parents.”

I blinked and took a deep breath. “Me either.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first off I am so sorry this took forever! I was very sick in the hospital for the better part of last month. When I wasn't sick I was working and with my kids. Please forgive me. I am already working on the next chapter so again I am sorry but thank you for waiting!!!

_**Lucy’s POV** _

It had been about two weeks since our return home and since Natsu and I had been an official couple in the eyes of the guild. Natsu had been sleeping at my apartment almost every night except the last few days, because I wouldn’t allow it. He seemed hurt by it but I had to have some time to clear my mind, because it had now been a week since I skipped my period.

I was freaking out a bit, I had taken three tests just to make sure and they all read positive, I was positively pregnant. Pregnant with Natsu’s child. I had no idea how to tell him this, did he even want to be a dad? I mean we were both still pretty young, and I don’t personally think I am ready to raise a baby. 

I wasn’t married, wasn’t even engaged. He was my first boyfriend for god's sake and now not even that far into our relationship I was with child. What would people think of me? I mean yes we have known each other for years and have had a relationship forever it seems, but it wasn’t romantic until just recently. 

I was afraid of everyone’s reactions, most of all of his reaction. What would I do if he said he didn’t want it? We had briefly discussed it but we weren't being serious...his opinion may not be so light hearted when it was made a reality.

Knock knock

I looked up at my door I had been sitting on the floor in front of my bed as I heard the light knocking followed by pounding and then the very annoyed yet anxious voice of my boyfriend.

“Lucy!” He shouted. “I know you're in there! Let me in why are you avoiding me?!”

His voice sounded desperate, a little angry and hurt, but most of all worried. I sighed and got to my feet. I guess there was no more putting this off…

I made my way to the door  slowly unchained and unlocked it then opened it. My brown eyes meeting cold onyx and then he pushed himself past my doorway and wrapped me up in his arms.

“What did I do?” Was his very first question.

“Nothing.” I said even though it was a half lie. 

I wasn't angry like he thought though, I was just scared. I felt the tension in his shoulders ease after I said that. I slowly pushed myself out of his arms and smiled at him slightly. I could feel tears stinging at the back of my eyes threatening to fall. 

“Natsu.” I began.

He tilted his head to the side. 

“I'm sorry I have been distant.” I turned walking to the chair at my desk and sitting down.

He nodded. “Why though? Is everything ok?” 

I lowered my head. “Yes but at the same time no.” 

He walked over to me and squatted in front of me grabbing both my hands in his. “You know you can tell me anything. Whatever it is I'll be here for you.”

I looked up and saw the grin on his face. I knew I had to just rip the bandaid and go for it…

“Natsu I'm pregnant.”  

There I said it. My heart was racing. My stomach doing flip flops and unexpectedly ny lips were touching his in a very passionate kiss. As he pulled away he pulled me up and hugged me. This was not the reaction I was expecting. 

“Are you happy?” I asked.

“More than you know.” He responded. 

That's when he pulled away and I saw his grin change he was all the sudden very nervous.

“I feel like I need to make a small confession of my own.”

“Ok…” I said preparing myself for whatever he was about to tell me.

“I've known...for about 2 weeks…” he looked at me and I knew he could see the anger on my face.

“What do you mean you have known for 2 weeks?”

“I found out the night before the wedding..I heard the baby's heartbeat…”

“And you didn't think to say anything?!” 

“It wasn't my place...I wanted you to find out in your own time it's not your fault I hear and smell things you can't…”

I sighed and my anger softened. “Fine but next time let me know please.” 

“Next time? Does that mean I get to have more than one baby with you? Natsu asked excitedly.

I laughed. “Well I always did want a big family and we already started so don't expect it to stop now.” 

He smiled again and kissed me. “Perfect.”

“So when are we gonna tell Happy?” I asked.

“What that he's gonna have a little sister?”

I was shocked. “How do you know it's a girl?”

“She smells fruity and sweet just like you.” He admitted. “Like oranges and vanilla.” 

“You know that doesn't necessarily mean it's a girl.” I laughed.

Natsu pouted. “But I want a girl.” 

“Most guys want a boy.” 

Natsu shrugged. “I'm not most guys.”

That was beyond true. 

\-----------------------------

_**Natsu's pov** _

We talked for hours about what we were going to do. We discussed names and decided on Luna if it was a girl...which it was no matter what Lucy said and Luke if it was a boy. We also decided that we needed to move in together. Lucy's place was to small and not expandable so we decided to build and fix up my house. What she didn't know was I had actually already started on that. I told Happy that I wanted to have her move in so she didn't have to worry about rent anymore and he agreed that it was a good idea as long as he got his own room. 

The new house would have three bedrooms. One for Happy one for us and one for Luna. 

“I wonder if she will have your hair.” I said laying on Lucy's bed next to her. 

“Hmm?” She asked almost asleep. 

Her head was on my chest my right arm wrapped around her shoulders.

“Luna I bet she will look just like you.”

“Nah she will will have your hair if she is a she. Luke will be the blonde.”

“Either way she will be beautiful and I'll have to kill any boy who looks at her the wrong way.”

Lucy laughed. “Already over protective and your are not even sure it's a girl.” she snuggle closer to me. “Plus if she is yours I'm pretty sure she will be just as fiery as her daddy.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah she will definitely be a fighter.”

“So you agree that we are having a girl.” I said smugly.

“If it gets you to shut up so I can sleep sure.” She yawned.

I kissed her forehead. “Good night Lucy.” I paused. “Good night Luna.” I added and felt her shake her head.

“Good night Natsu.”

\------------------------------------

I left early that morning to get a head start on my day. I had a lot of work to do. My first stop was the guild where I knew id find Gray. He was sitting in his usual corner Juvia next to him as he ate his breakfast.

“Yo Gray got a favor to ask you.” 

He looked up. “What would that be?”

“I need to add onto my house.” I smiled. “I have to make room.”

Erza popped in at this moment. “Did you convince Lucy to move in with you finally?” 

I nodded. “Yup.”

“Really, you continue to.surprise me I'm still in shock she agreed to date you.” Gray responded mockingly.

“Well yeah.” I smiled. “Gotta make room for Luna too.”

Juvia looked at me with a confused look. “Lucy is ok with another woman living with you?”

I laughed. “Well I would hope so, it's her daughter too after all.”

Everyone's eyes became wide with shock and Erza squealed in what I could only describe as utter excitement mixed with happiness.

“I'm going to be an Auntie!” She yelled triumphantly drawing everyone else's attention to us.

“Yep that's right I got Lucy pregnant and I am going to be a dad.” I said happily.

And that's how I broke the news to the guild that we were going to be getting another member in about 9 months. I looked to the front doors and saw Lucy...and she was not what I would consider happy.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Lucy's pov** _

 

I couldn't believe him. He just told everyone, I was not ready for them to know yet. I wanted to tell them all I wanted it to be my news. I knew it was his too but couldn't he of just waited? Let us do it together?

“Natsu!” I yelled in frustration.

I watched as he flashed me a very nervous smile and asxI was about to make my way over to him I was surrounded by all the girls in the guild. Erza seemed the happiest as she gushed about how she was going to be an aunt. I could barely see over them as they all congratulated me on my pregnancy. I kept my eyes on Natsu but as he stood there smiling at me his eyes locked to mine my anger faded and I felt a smile spread across my face. His happiness was always so contagious. 

“Lucy I demand to be the child's godmother!” I heard Erza shout gleefully. 

I just shook my head and laughed. This was going to be a very long nine months. 

I continued to answer questions as they came. When did you guys decide to have a baby? How long have you even been dating? Have you been a secret couple for a while and you just didn't say anything? 

“When are you getting married?” 

I looked directly at the questioner of this one. It was none other then Mira. I should have known. She was always the one teasing me the most about Natsu. 

I blushed. We haven't even discussed anything like marriage. I looked to Natsu whose eyes were wide. He had no answer for it either.

“We aren't.” I said quietly. 

“Yet.” Came Natsu's voice as he walked over to me to rescue me from the onslaught of questions. “We just started dating, we weren't planning on a kid this soon.” He finished. “Honestly I would have liked to get married before hand but things happen.”

“Well if you kept it in your pants things wouldn't have happened.” Gray said with a light chuckle walking over to stand beside Natsu. “But you are Natsu you rush into everything without thinking it through.” He finished. 

Natsu just responded by hitting him in the back of the head. “Shut up.”

My mind was still going over Natsu saying we were going to eventually get married. I felt my heart racing and butterflies going crazy in my stomach.

I was so happy right now it was like I was going to burst. I never knew someone could make me feel like this. I stood up and stretched.

“I'm beat.” I said with a smile and looked at Natsu. “I think I'm gonna head home and relax maybe write a little.”

“You want me to come with you?” Natsu asked me quickly.

“No it's ok go ahead and stay I'm sure i'll see you later.” I said as I smiled and closed the distance between us kissing him which made all the girls giggle. “Love you.” 

I head a few “awwwws” and “they are so cute” 

“I love you too.” He said back and I noticed his cheeks were faintly red. Natsu was far from used to pda.

I turned and walked away slowly towards the guild doors Happy flying beside me. “I'll make sure she is safe Natsu.” He said triumphantly. 

“Bring something for dinner ok?” I called back taking one last look at my future husband and blew him a kiss.

All the guys just looked at him with smirks.

“Looks like Natsu got domesticated.” Gajeel said with a huge grin.

 

\---------------------------------------

_**Natsu's pov** _

I left the guild shortly after Lucy but headed into the market. 

_Domesticated? Was I really that whipped already?_

I shoved my hands in the pockets on my pants and looked down at my feet as I walked through the streets. I look to my right and it just so happened I was in front of a store that catered to children's things. In the display window was a small bassinet and a rocking horse. I walked closer and stared at the items for a while.

_I'm gonna need that stuff…_

I looked at the price tag and shook my head. Babies are expensive.

_I am not paying that much for it though. I'll make my own. It can't be that hard._

As I stood there I felt something I usually didn't feel. I was scared. What if I couldn't pay for this? What if I couldn't get the nursery done in time? I have to build two new rooms on top if fixing everything else in my house to make it acceptable for Lucy to live there. Not only that I had to work on top of all that to make sure we had money to live off of. I had to feed four people now by myself. I wasn't going to risk Lucy going on any jobs.

“Hey Natsu.” 

I looked behind me to the soft voice and was met with blue eyes and white hair. 

“Hey Lisanna.”

She smiled and walked to stand beside me.

“Pretty exciting.” She said with a smile. 

_More like scary._

“Yeah of course!” I said instead.

She giggled. “I'm so happy for you Natsu.” 

I looked at her. “You are?”

She did this little thing where she kinda leans to the side her hands behind her back. “I'll admit I always thought that you know it would be us together in the end. But we grew apart while I was gone I understand this.” She smiled. “I am just happy that you are happy and that Lucy is happy too.”

“Thanks Lisanna.” 

“And so you know we are all here for you guys.” She added. “Anything you need just ask us.”

I nodded and she looked at the baby stuff. “So….what do you hope you're having?” She asked and I heard the excitement in her voice.

“It's a girl.” I said back. 

“How do you know so soon?”

“I can just feel it. I'm having a daughter.”

Lisanna laughed. “She's gonna be so pretty I bet she will look just like Lucy.” 

“Probably...which means I will have my work cut out for me.” I retorted imagining myself beating boys away from my teenage daughter.

“Honestly with you as her dad I doubt she will have any issues defending herself.” she laughed. “That and all of the guild to scare off any potential unwanted guys who may come her way? I think you will be ok.”

I smiled. “Probably.”

We walked around for a bit longer until the sun started to go down and I realised I needed to get some food for dinner. Lisanna helped by pointing me in the direction of a restaurant that her and Lucy had eaten at on one of their girls days out with all the other girls. 

I ended up getting Lucy a salad that had chicken and a bunch of veggies in it. Guess she got it last time she came and really liked it. I picked out some Meatloaf for myself and if course got a fish (uncooked of course) for Happy.

Lisanna walked with me all the way back to the guild and then we parted ways. I walked the rest of the way on my own. I looked up to the lit window of Lucy's apartment and smiled. 

Maybe being “domesticated” wasn't so bad. At least I would always have a beautiful girl to come home to, and soon I would have two.


	19. Chapter 19

** Chapter 19 **

_**Lucy’s POV** _

_** 8 Months Later ** _

I looked down and my belly and smiled, it was almost time for my baby to be born. Natsu had fixed up his home with the help of a few guys (and Erza) from the guild mostly Gray and Gajeel (Levy made him.) There were now three bedrooms. One for us, one for the baby, and one just for Happy. He also made the kitchen bigger and refinished the living room. Natsu even made sure to make the bathroom huge with a nice bathtub so it would be like the one from my apartment. We actually just finished moving all my stuff from my apartment over, and when I say we I mean him since he has barely let me lift a finger these last few months. He was still convinced we were having a girl so the nursery was decked out in pinks and purples. Every job he went on he made sure to bring her home a new present. We picked out the name Luna Nashi Dragneel. He picked Luna, I went with Nashi, and well of course she would have his last name. 

The door opened and I looked over to it to see Natsu carrying in the last of my clothing with Gray and Erza in tow. 

“Hey guys thanks for helping.” I said with a smile. 

“Think nothing of it Lucy we can’t have our newest member of Fairy Tail being hurt now can we?” Erza said setting down a few bags I knew had baby stuff in them. She had taken it upon herself to spoil her “godbaby” as she says. 

I laughed. If nothing else this child was going to have everything she could ever hope for. Natsu walked up to me and got on his knees where he put his ear to my belly and started talking with the baby. 

“And how is my little Lulu?” He asked rubbing me.

“She’s very happy and active today.” I said back.

“Hey guys I am gonna head back, I promised Juvia we could go see a show tonight at the theater.” Gray said, a blush slightly evident on his face.

Him and Juvia were now officially dating. He apparently confessed to having feelings for her a few months ago and they have been the newest Fairy Tail couple. Levy also recently announced she was expecting. So there will be another baby in the guild. It made me happy to know Luna would have a playmate around the same age as her and even more so that it was Levy’s baby so maybe they can be best friends.

“Have fun Gray, tell Juvia hi for me ok?” I asked as he left with a nod.

Erza stayed for dinner that night she had been staying close saying she didn’t want to miss the birth of her godbaby. She was dead set on the title of Godmother. Honestly I would be honored to have her as my baby’s godmother if anyone could protect my child if something were to happen to me or Natsu, Erza definitely fit the bill. 

I made a roast chicken dinner, Natsu couldn’t stop me from cooking, he tried, and failed seeing as everything he made turned out pretty bad. I will have to give him some cooking lessons that's for sure. We ate and talked, laughing about the past jobs we had and all the destruction we inevitably ended up causing. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall, one that used to hang in my mother's crafting room as a child, it was getting pretty late. 11pm already. I yawned knowing I needed to go to sleep. 

“Hey guys,” I interrupted them. “I am gonna head to bed, I am pretty exhausted.”

Natsu stood and grabbed my hand, he has been treating me like a porcelain doll. “Let me help you.” He said softly which made Erza nod in approval. 

“Natsu it's ok I can walk to the bedroom on my own.” I smiled and laughed lightly. “Stay and chat with Erza have a few beers or something, don’t stop on my account.” 

“Actually,” Erza said. “I should head home, I have a job tomorrow bright and early with Gray and Juvia.” She stood and made her way to the door. “Have a goodnight you two.”

“You too Erza and be safe on your job.” I responded as she waved goodnight and left us. 

Happy started to fly around and pick up the various dishes on the dining table.

“I’ll do the dishes.” He chimed in happily. 

He was so excited about the baby saying he couldn’t wait to meet his “little sister” and had been taking on more chores around the house to help me out. He stayed with me when Natsu went on jobs most of the time. Natsu wanted to make sure someone was around to help me if I needed it. Although he was now refusing to go on a job that lasted more than a few hours or was more than a train ride away stating he didn’t want to be to far in case I went into labor. 

“I’ll be out to help clean up in a few minutes ok buddy.” Natsu said to Happy and continued to help me into the bedroom even though I told him I didn’t need it. 

I just let him, it made him feel better. He lead me over to our bed and grabbed me my pajamas out of the large dresser. He smiled and handed me the night gown. 

“Thank you Natsu.”

“Any time.” 

“You know how much I love you right?” I asked as I began to change my clothes. I had no more shyness about being naked in front of him or changing.

“More than anything in the whole entire universe?” He asked with a smirk.

I nodded. “Mmmhmm.”

“Ok so what do you want?” He finished with a laugh. 

“I was wondering if you could go into town to the 24 hour market and pick up the stuff to make salted caramel banana cream pancakes tomorrow morning?” 

His smirk disappeared and was replaced with that you have got to be kidding me look. He sighed. 

“What do I need to buy?”

I smiled walked over to my writing desk and wrote down a list of ingredients handing it to him with a huge grin. If there was one upside to being pregnant (not that there weren’t a lot) it was that Natsu pretty much wouldn’t say no to me. He took the list and pocketed it. 

“I’ll be back in a little bit.” He said and grabbed a jacket out of the closet. 

He kissed me and I kissed back with full force. “I’ll make it worth your while don’t worry.” I said in a seductive whisper. 

He just smiled and walked out the door. I heard him tell Happy where he was going and to watch over me, and Happy responding with his normal “Aye Sir!” 

I laid my head down on my new pillow, Natsu had bought us a completely new goose feather bed set complete with a nice red and black down comforter. I was told him he was in charge of picking out the decorations for the bedroom since I was the one moving into his house not the other way around and he agreed so our room was very fiery in color which was actually comforting since it reminded me of him when he wasn’t at home. Looking out the window at the stars I sighed in happiness. In my heart I knew this is the happiest I had ever been. Sharing a nice small home with the love of my life, expecting our first child. I grew up in luxury and here I was leading the life of a simple woman. It was where I belonged. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Natsu’s POV** _

Walking to the market all I could think of was Lucy and Luna, my two girls. I hadn’t even met Luna yet but I already adored her. I knew she was going to be a handful, but that didn’t bother me. If she was anything like Lucy and I she was going to be a force to be reckoned with. I continued walking until I reached the noisy part of town that was alive at night. Bars, clubs and just stores that were open all night. I walked into the market stall, and looked for the ingredients I would need. 

Bananas, check. Pancake mix, check. I looked around for the salted caramel sauce so she wouldn’t have to make it from scratch. Heavy whipping cream, vanilla flavoring for the cream she liked to put on them, and nuts to sprinkle on top.

I walked into the area where all the cash registers were, most of the store was out doors under a small tented area, but all the cold foods were mostly stored inside behind a locking glass door with the registers. I paid for everything using a small card. I recently invested in an account at a local bank where I had been putting all the money from my jobs, it seemed like a safer bet than storing it under a floorboard in my house...although I still hid some there too just in case. Lisanna and Mira said it was because I was “growing up.” 

Apparently according to most of the guild, becoming a dad really made me change. I guess I was more mature to them, I didn’t really fool around with jobs anymore and I rarely caused any towns to burn. I had been very careful not wanting to lose any of the reward. I wanted to save it all for them, for Lucy and Luna, my family. 

Honestly if I could help it I don’t want Lucy to ever have to do another job, I knew it wouldn’t happen I knew she would want to get back out there, she loved it to much. I just want her to stay safe, I don’t know what I would do if anything were to ever happen to her. 

I paid for everything and walked out with my bag. I was heading back home when I saw it. A little blue exceed flying at me with extreme haste. I stopped dead in my tracks. 

What happened to Lucy

I ran towards him as fast as my feet would carry me. He stopped and landed in front of me. 

“Lucy is going to have the baby!” 

My eyes, widened. I felt my heart quicken in pace. I just stood there for what seemed like forever Happy yelling at me. Time was standing still. Lucy was going to have the baby, my baby. I shook my head bringing myself back to reality.

“Go get Wendy.” I said to him and he nodded. 

And then I ran, as fast as I had ever run in my life. I had to get back to them I was about to be a dad, I was about to meet the most beautiful little girl in the world, my life was finally going to be complete.


End file.
